


Como si fuera cierto

by Kurumi_tan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers AU, Brucenat - Freeform, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Como si fuera cierto, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, TRADUCTION, just like heaven
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurumi_tan/pseuds/Kurumi_tan
Summary: Él piensa que ella es un espíritu. Ella cree que sigue viva. Brucenat AU. Traducción del fic de NeverMessWithTeddyBears, "Just like heaven".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Like Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522806) by NeverMessWithTeddyBears. 

_NA: ¡Hey chicos, he vuelto! Esta vez con una traducción de uno de mis fics favoritos, escrito por **NeverMessWithTeddyBears**, quien amablemente me dejo traducirlo. Este fic está basado en la película "Como si fuera cierto" (Just Like Heaven, en su título original), y he de confesar que no conocía la película hasta que tropecé con él. Y oh si la amé. Si no quieren esperar a que termine de traducir y prefieren leerlo directamente desde su autora original, el link está en mi perfil._

_Espero que disfruten de este fic, tanto como lo hice yo la primera vez que lo leí._

_En cuanto a mis otros trabajos, estoy reescribiendo partes de "A medianoche" y aun no sé si continuaré "De sirenas y dragones", pero sigo aquí, leyendo sus comentarios y trabajando en los capítulos. Intentaré actualizar los cambios lo más rápido que la vida me permita, y enserio lo siento corazones por mi ausencia._

* * *

– Esta es tu quinta misión en menos de dos semanas, Natasha.

Su mente apenas elige reconocer la voz de Steve, pero aun así resuena en sus oídos. Ella se ríe antes de responder.

– ¿Y dejarte toda la diversión a ti? Jamás. – De reojo, puede ver a Steve negando con la cabeza.

– ¿Sabes? Tanto trabajo no es bueno para ti. Deberías descansar, ir de vacaciones.

– Vacaciones. ¿En serio, Steve? – le pregunta, arqueando una ceja. Steve simplemente se encoge de hombros.

– Si, ¿por qué no? Escuché que Fiji es genial en esta época del año.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no vas tú? Estoy segura de que Sharon amaría ir contigo. Podrías volverlo una escapada romántica – dice en tono burlón, y aunque está revisando sus armas, puede ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Steve acompañado de sus ojos en blanco. Natasha sonríe con su pequeña victoria – Además, ¿no te basta haberme convencido de ir a esa estúpida cita a ciegas?

Steve asiente y se gira un poco para ver su rostro mejor.

– Después de todas las citas que hiciste por mí, Romanoff, me lo debes.

– Soy perfectamente capaz de encontrar hombres por mi cuenta – Steve se encoje de hombros.

– Si, pero me gustaría que conocieras a uno que no estuviera sangrando – Natasha lo ignora.

– De todas formas, ¿con quién iré a esa cita?

– Un amigo de un amigo.

– ¿En serio? ¿ni siquiera un nombre? Yo siempre te doy un nombre.

– Si, pero ¿eso no arruinaría todo el concepto de cita a ciegas? – y ahora es el turno de Natasha de rodar los ojos – Y no actúes como si no fueras a investigarlo todo de él en menos de cinco minutos. Probablemente empezarías la plática con sus finanzas.

– Oye, una chica debe estar preparada – Natasha contesta con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios y Steve niega con la cabeza mientras ata su capucha.

– Mira Natasha, solo ve a la cita. No te va a matar – Steve agarra su escudo justo cuando el piloto les da luz verde para poder saltar.

– Si es uno de los amigos de Stark, quizá – Steve le da una mirada que la hace cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y darle la mejor mirada de muerte que puede usar – Entonces _es_ uno de los amigos de Tony.

– Cita a ciegas, Romanoff – es lo último que dice antes de saltar del jet sin un paracaídas.

– Tesoro nacional o no, eres hombre muerto, Rogers – murmura la rusa antes de asegurar su chaleco y saltar también.

Después de matarlo, iría tras Tony.

* * *

Steve usa su mano libre para hacer una seña a la docena de hombres tras de él.

– Tomaremos ese lado. Viuda, llévate a los otros y asegura la parte de atrás – dice, y Natasha asiente, aunque él no sea capaz de verla – Asegúrate de llevarte toda la información que puedas salvar de esas computadoras. Fury cuenta con eso.

– ¿Y no lo hago siempre? – contesta con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona, lo que hace que Steve le lance una mirada seria. Natasha debe resistir rodar los ojos frente a él, el hombre no se sabe divertir – Estoy en ello, Cap. Vamos chicos, acabemos con esta mierda.

La mitad de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. la siguen y se esparcen, cubriendo los pisos posteriores. Ella ha hecho esto más veces de las que podría contar, (especialmente desde que empezó a trabajar con Fury y no con la KGB) y sus sentidos usualmente no están tan alerta porque, maldita sea, ella podría hacer todo eso con los ojos vendados. Pero la falta de descanso en las semanas pasadas por fin empieza a afectarle, y Natasha no puede evitar pensar en como podía seguir por mucho más tiempo con menos horas de descanso y solo le hace pensar en cuanto tiempo ha estado metida en el espionaje.

Aunque, bueno, ella empezó joven.

Natasha aleja sus pensamientos para concentrarse en el juego y terminar el trabajo (tal vez, incluso romper un récord personal), sólo entonces se permitiría tomar un descanso.

Unos cuantos soldados vienen tras ella, las armas ya apuntadas a su dirección, y ella saca sus picaduras de araña, listas para morder. Natasha noquea a cinco en un lapso de veinte segundos, jugando con el último sólo por unos segundos más, algo reminiscente en cómo una araña juega con su comida. Bueno, Natasha tiene que mantenerse fiel a su nombre.

– Mi piso está cubierto, Cap – dice en el intercomunicador –, empezaré a revisar las computadoras ahora.

Puede sentir la estática en los oídos antes de que Steve conteste.

– Yo estoy algo ocupado, pero haz tu magia – responde, y Natasha puede casi ver cómo prepara su escudo. Tal vez se quitaría la capucha, para darle un efecto más dramático.

– Tómate tu tiempo, lo tengo – Natasha saca la memoria y la enchufa, iniciando con la descarga de datos, asegurándose de poner un virus en las máquinas una vez termine de recolectar la información.

Todo está silencioso hasta que la barra llega al 72%, momento en el que Natasha puede escuchar movimiento a dos minutos de distancia. Los agentes que iban en su equipo deberían haberse encargado de asegurar el pasillo, pero el sonido definitivamente no se parecía al de ellos.

– ¿Por qué el maldito pasillo no está libre? – dice al intercomunicador – ¡Alguien encárguese de ello!

Pero no recibe respuesta.

– ¿Alguien me copia? – habla de nuevo, y una ligera sensación de temor viene a ella; no por quedarse sin refuerzos, ha hecho muchas misiones en solitario mucho peor que estas, si no por no saber cuántas personas y a quienes ha perdido. Juzgando por el silencio en su oído, todos han muerto o al menos están inconscientes.

Natasha prepara sus pistolas y sus picaduras de viuda antes de atreverse a mirar sus bastones. Aun siguen ahí, lo que es perfecto porque se está quedando sin balas y, dependiendo de cuantos hombres entren, puede que termine de agotar sus provisiones.

Una docena de hombres entran a la habitación y ella les da un vistazo rápido, calculando su desventaja. Natasha sonríe antes de hablar, sus pistolas listas.

– Hola muchachos. ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

Sin embargo, no los deja contestar y simplemente empieza a disparar, derribando a tres de ellos. Deja caer la pistola que se ha quedado sin municiones y cambia la otra a su mano dominante, aunque es igual de buena disparando. Usa su picadura en la mano libre hasta que se queda sin balas. Por un momento, piensa en usar las pistolas en sus piernas sólo para recordar que esas sirven para aturdir y usó casi todo su poder para poder llegar a la habitación.

– Mierda – suspira entre dientes antes de tomar los bastones en su espalda y extendiéndolos en una sacudida. Ella gira su cabeza a un lado cuando otros cinco hombres se acercan. Casi termina de derribarlos cuando escucha el sonido que anuncia la finalización de la descarga. Se encarga de los dos últimos hombres, dejándolos inconscientes en el piso, antes de moverse a recuperar la memoria.

Cuando la saca y la guarda en su bolsillo, sonríe. Pero, antes de que tenga oportunidad de girarse e ir a la puerta, un disparo llena el aire. Y después otro, y otro.

Pensó tenerlos a todos, estaba segura. Todos estaban en el piso e inmóviles. Había metido la pata.

Metió la para y ahora tenía una decena de balas en el abdomen. Su traje no la protegía tanto y estaba segura de que las balas que encontraron su camino hasta su cuerpo estaban haciendo daño irreparable.

– ¡Natasha! – la voz de Steve llenó sus oídos cuando tropezó y su cuerpo buscaba su camino al piso, arreglándoselas para mantenerse en pie solo unos segundos más, la fuerza abandonando rápidamente su cuerpo.

Steve se deshace de su atacante con el escudo y corre directo hacia ella, atrapándola justo antes de que su cuerpo golpee el piso. Natasha no puede evitar notar que le hace falta la capucha.

Bueno, él siempre tuvo una afición al drama.

– ¡Necesito un equipo de extracción, ahora! – grita en el comunicador – ¡La Viuda Negra cayó, repito, la Viuda Negra cayó! ¡Necesitamos un médico! – entonces Steve deja de gritar y se gira para verla. Ella sabe lo que se supone que debe hacer: mantener sus ojos abiertos, asegurarse de seguir despierta y no dejar que la fatigue gane, pero ahora…

Tal vez esas vacaciones llegaron antes de lo que pensaba


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint debe afrontar la situación. Bruce, por su parte, recibe una visita inesperada.

– ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí, Rogers?

Los gritos de Clint resonaban en los pasillos del hospital con fuerza. Steve negó con la cabeza.

– No lo sé, ¿está bien? Teníamos todo bajo cont…

– Si tuvieran todo bajo control esta mierda no habría pasado, ¿o sí?

– Qué es lo que esperas que diga? – finalmente Steve perdió la compostura, parándose con brusquedad de su asiento – Odio esto tanto como tú, pero pasó. Y ahora está en una cama de hospital, en coma, y tenemos que aceptarlo – Clint se pasa una mano por el cabello y finalmente se deja caer en la silla, con un largo suspiro – Ahora está en sus manos, y sé que saldrá de esto.

– Si... Nat es una guerrera – Steve asiente y se sienta de nuevo en su silla. Mira al arquero a su costado e intenta darle una mirada tranquilizadora.

– ¿Vendrán Laura y los niños? – Clint asiente, más tranquilo ante la mención de su esposa e hijos.

– Si, deberían aterrizar en cualquier momento. Aunque todavía no sabemos que decirles. ¿Cómo empezar? _"Hey, la tía Nat está en un coma, tal vez no despierte, entonces deben decir adiós"_

– Ella va a despertar, Clint.

– Solo… no quiero mentirle a mis hijos, pero ¿cómo se supone que les tengo que decir? – los ojos de Clint se ven tan cansados como si no hubiese dormido en años.

– Tu y Laura lo sabrán. Son buenos padres, lo que sea que les digan, estoy seguro de que será lo mejor que pudieran decirles.

Clint abre la boca para responder, probablemente darle las gracias porque, maldita sea, Rogers siempre sabe que decir, pero es interrumpido por su teléfono sonando. Lo saca de su bolsillo para poder ver el nombre en la pantalla.

– Yo, eh… tengo que contestar – mira a Steve con una disculpa en los ojos –, es Laura.

– Claro, adelante – asintió Steve.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Clint cuando contesta la llamada.

– Hola cielo, ¿ya aterrizaron? – Steve apenas puede escuchar la voz de Laura al otro lado del teléfono – ¿Los niños están bien?

Clint se aleja del pasillo. Steve se levanta y da un último vistazo a la ventana del cuarto en donde Natasha está recostada, su cuerpo lleno de tubos.

Dios, Natasha odiaba los hospitales. Steve sabía que ella odiaba verse débil más que cualquier otra cosa.

– Sólo resiste – dice en un susurro, y se va.

* * *

Ellos recorren los pocos niveles de escaleras en un silencio cómodo que Bruce agradece con todo el corazón. Cualquiera que lo conozca, sabe que no es muy hablador, ya que tiende a ser algo cerrado y a la soledad. Y aunque Tony ignore eso la mayor parte del tiempo (en realidad, todo el tiempo), Pepper le deja tener su espacio, lo que Bruce encuentra extremadamente agradable después de estar varias semanas en la torre.

– Aprecio todo lo que estás haciendo Pepper, enserio – le dice cuando se detienen en la puerta que Bruce supone será el apartamento donde se quedará.

Pepper lo mira mientras abre la puerta y sonríe.

– No tienes que agradecer, Bruce – él regresa la sonrisa con una propia un poco incómoda.

La puerta se abre y Pepper deja que él entre primero. Bruce se toma su tiempo para mirar alrededor, caminando de una habitación a la otra antes de instalarse en la sala. El interior del departamento es bastante abierto, y le gusta la espaciosa cocina y el comedor, aunque sabe que no lo usará mucho en el futuro.

De todas maneras, no es como si planeara quedarse por mucho tiempo.

– Es un contrato mes por mes, subarrendado, justo como querías – escucha la voz de Pepper mientras ella lo sigue a la sala – Viene completamente amueblado.

Bruce asiente.

– Me gusta el sillón – dice, cuando se deja caer en él.

– ¿Te gusta el sillón? – Pepper no puede evitar la pequeña risa que sale de sus labios en incredulidad – Está bien.

– ¿Cómo es que un lugar así está disponible? – viene la pregunta de Bruce. Es un excelente lugar y el apartamento en sí parece nuevo, como si fuese apenas habitado – ¿dónde están los dueños?

Pepper revisa su tableta por un momento antes de contestar.

– La casa ha estado en el mercado por tres meses… dice aquí que hubo un accidente – Bruce asiente – La familia lo va a subarrendar por un poco más de tiempo. Quien sabe, tal vez tengas una oportunidad de quedarte con este lugar – dice guardando su tableta en su bolsa.

Bruce se levanta del sillón y explora un poco más el departamento. Encuentra escaleras y decide subir, terminando en un ático. Aunque "ático" no pareciera ser una palabra adecuada para describir la habitación. Es espaciosa y llena de luz, cortesía de las ventanas que van desde el techo al piso en tres de las paredes. Bruce se acerca a las ventanas y mira hacia afuera. La vista es magnífica y Bruce la encuentra extrañamente relajante.

– Viene con el lugar – dice Pepper y Bruce puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz – Me imaginé que te gustaría. Podría ser un buen estudio de yoga – dice con un guiño y logra sacar una pequeña risa de Bruce.

– Si, no creo que vaya a hacer eso – Bruce vuelve a mirar por la ventana, y así pasan unos momentos en silencio – Es… increíble.

Detrás de él, Bruce puede escuchar algo de movimiento, así que se gira para ver a Pepper sacar un par de llaves de su bolsa.

– Mandaré un mensajero para que te mande los papeles, si quieres firmarlos – hace una pausa como si esperara confirmación. Bruce asiente.

– Si…. Si, tomaré este lugar. Mes por mes, ¿verdad?

– Sip – contesta ella, haciendo énfasis en la "p". Entonces le entrega las llaves –, también pediré que alguien traiga tus cosas. No es que tengas muchas, pero aun así – el toma las llaves, pero Pepper retiene su mano por un poco más hasta que él la mira a los ojos – ¿seguro que no quieres quedarte en la torre? Hay mucho lugar…

Bruce tiene que resistir la tentación de rodar los ojos, y en su lugar le da una pequeña sonrisa.

– Seguro Pepper, pero gracias. Prefiero tener mi propio espacio, mantener un poco de distancia – Pepper cruza los brazos.

– Bruce, si esto es por…

– Esto _no_ es por el otro sujeto – la interrumpe –, enserio.

Pepper asiente, aunque no le cree del todo.

– No nos lastimarás, Bruce. No deberías tener miedo.

– Yo no… – Bruce se detiene y suspira. Niega con la cabeza – Hago esto por mí, Pepper. Porque es algo que quiero. Paz, tranquilidad… estar solo – termina, dándole una mirada que pide comprensión. No quiere darle la idea errónea de que no le gusta estar con ella y Tony (no le disgusta, para nada), pero es un introvertido. Necesita su propio espacio.

Además, mintió. Hulk _sí_ tenía que ver en esto. Bruce no quería lastimarlos. Y aunque la torre Stark estaba altamente equipada, Bruce prefería tener tranquilidad, y nunca hay tranquilidad si estás cerca de Tony.

Pepper sonríe con entendimiento, y Bruce se relaja.

– Está bien, solo… si necesitas cualquier cosa, Tony y yo estamos a una llamada de distancia, incluso menos.

Bruce la acompaña a la puerta y sale de su zona de confort al aceptar su abrazo.

– Llama. Cuando sea – dice antes de soltarlo –, por favor.

– Lo haré – promete, y es una promesa que tratará de cumplir – Ahora ve, antes de que Tony se ponga celoso. No necesito que Iron Man destruya este lugar antes de que me mude – dice, lo que provoca que Pepper se ría y ruede los ojos.

– ¡Te veré luego, Dr. Banner!

– Sí… – suspira, cerrando la puerta – nos vemos después.

Y Bruce regresa a sentarse en el sillón.

* * *

De acuerdo a sus cálculos, Bruce sabe que no ha dormido en treinta y ocho horas. Bruce también sabe que pasarán diez más hasta que colapse de cansancio, así que decide sacarle provecho al tiempo que tiene por delante.

La fatiga que tiene está lentamente empezando a mostrarse en sus movimientos, así que se aparta de la pequeña mesa de café que llenó con tanto papel pudo y se dirige a la cocina, tallándose los ojos.

Un bostezo escapa de su boca cuando enciende la cafetera y se recarga en la mesa de la cocina antes de bostezar otra vez. Probablemente debería irse a dormir ya, pero la promesa de una noche sin descanso llena de pesadillas que lo ha acechado últimamente en los últimos años no parece tan tentadora.

Probablemente dormita por un momento o dos, pero se despierta en un brinco cuando la alarma de la cafetera indica que el café está listo. Vierte el café en la taza más grande que puede encontrar y se encamina de regreso a la sala. Toma asiento en el sillón y despeja parte de sus papeles para poder hacerle espacio a la copa. La deja en la mesa y se prepara para seguir trabajando cuando…

– ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de los posavasos? – dice una voz tras él y Bruce se sobresalta en respuesta. Su pulso empieza a acelerarse y respira profundamente algunas veces para calmarse. Hulk no supone una amenaza, porque si no pudiese con un pequeño sobresalto, entonces la torre de Stark se habría roto y quemado hace años.

Sin ver a nadie detrás, Bruce se gira de nuevo sólo para encontrar a una mujer frente a él.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – grita y se aleja – ¿cómo demonios entraste aquí?

– Bueno, este es _mi_ departamento.

Bruce se detiene, sus cejas arqueándose en confusión.

– Lo siento, creo que ha habido un malentendido – contesta, intentando mantener su voz y su respiración tranquila – Yo rente este departamento hace casi una semana.

La pelirroja sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

– No… estoy bastante segura de que vivo aquí – Bruce la mira con incredulidad.

– Mira, vamos a hablarlo con calma y ver cómo lo arreglamos, ¿está bien? – dice, y la mujer asiente – ¿cómo te llamas?

– Me llamo… – la mujer hace una pausa, como si le costara recordar. Mira alrededor de la habitación, su cabello rojo enmarcando su rostro, antes de que sus ojos se posen en la taza – Natasha. Mi nombre es Natasha.

Sus ojos aún están fijos en la taza en la meza, y Bruce decide echarle un vistazo también. Finalmente ve un "Tía Natasha", las letras irregulares, cual si las hubiese escrito un niño, con múltiples arañas cubriendo el espacio vacío alrededor del nombre. Bruce reconoce algunas viudas negras.

– ¡Leíste eso! – reprocha, y Natasha lo mira con una ceja arqueada – No podías recordar tu nombre así que lo leíste en la taza.

– Yo no…

– ¿Quién eres? – le interrumpe, y Natasha se queda sin palabras. Lo mira, sus ojos verdes en los suyos, y Bruce puede ver la confusión en ellos.

– No lo recuerdo – contesta, después de unos momentos en silencio.

Y, así como llegó, desapareció.

Bruce mira alrededor de la habitación una, dos, tres veces antes de dejar caer la cabeza en sus manos. Frota un poco su cara en ellas antes de pasarse la mano por sus oscuros rizos que ya han empezado a volverse un poco gris.

– Me estoy volviendo loco – dice para sí mismo. ¿Qué demonios había en ese café? –, necesito dormir.

Se retira a la recámara y cierra la puerta tras él antes de colapsar en la cama.

Si, dormir es _exactamente_ lo que necesita.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce intenta convencer a Natasha de su muerte. De pronto, él ya no está tan seguro de ello.

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – ella aparece justo frente a él, provocando que Bruce derrame la mitad de té en su taza.

Están parados entre la cocina y la sala, lugar al que Bruce se dirigía, dispuesto a terminar con parte de su trabajo.

La pila de papeles en la mesita de café seguía creciendo y Bruce empieza a considerar conseguirse un escritorio apropiado, porque estar reclinado sobre esa pequeña mesa mientras está sentado en el sillón (que, aunque es increíblemente cómodo, no está hecho para esa clase de trabajo), definitivamente no es bueno para su espalda.

– Tienes que dejar de aparecerte así – dice él cuando pasa a su lado y va a sentarse en el sillón. Deja su taza de té en la mesita, pero esta vez usa un posavasos. Bruce puede jurar que hay una pequeña sonrisa real en su rostro – Moriré de un infarto.

Natasha asiente, como si lo considerara una buena opción.

– Bueno, si eso me devuelve mi departamento, aparecerme mientras menos te lo esperes suena realmente tentador.

Bruce escoge ignorar la amenaza.

– Mira, _Natasha_ – y dice el nombre con duda, como si no creyese que ese realmente sea su nombre, y Natasha no puede evitar sentir que ese tono de voz es algo que escucha con frecuencia – ¿por qué estás aquí?

– Porque es mi departamento.

– No – responde, negando con la cabeza – ¿Por qué estás _aquí_? ¿Hay algún pendiente que tengas? ¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? – ella lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido – Tal vez un ex al que quieras decirle que se muera una ultima vez o, no sé, un correo que no has leído o…

– ¿Por qué sigues hablándome así?

– ¿Cómo?

– Como si estuviera… – ella se detiene, buscando la palabra.

– ¿Muerta? – sugiere. Natasha asiente, con sus cejas alzadas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Bruce ríe levemente – Porque _lo estás_, Natasha.

– No estoy muerta – responde con una risa irónica, dando unos pasos más cerca de él.

– Lo estás.

– Creo que sabría si lo estuviera – da otro paso en su dirección.

El silencio se vuelve penetrante por unos momentos.

– Natasha… – la voz de Bruce es apenas más fuerte que un susurro, y sus ojos están clavados en la mesita de café.

O, mejor dicho, sus ojos están fijos en donde su pierna atraviesa la mesita de café.

Natasha sigue su mirada y finalmente se detiene en su pierna. Se aleja con rapidez, dando cuantos pasos puede hacia atrás, sólo para alejarse de él. Instintivamente, se acerca al buró en la esquina de la sala. No sabe qué es lo que busca, su cerebro no quiere que recuerde, pero, aun así, sabe que es algo que tiene que hacer. Algo que le es natural.

Aunque, en el momento en el que intenta tomar lo que sea que busca, su mano desaparece detrás del buró, atravesando la superficie de madera como si nada, como si el mueble fuese una sombra.

O tal vez_ ella_ es la sombra.

Natasha jadea contra su voluntad, antes de mirar a Bruce, quien todavía está sentado en el sillón.

– No estoy muerta – y es lo último que dice, con una nota escondida en su voz que delata que no cree del todo en eso. Y entonces, desaparece.

Un pesado suspiro escapa de los labios de Bruce, antes de que se decida a levantarse del sillón e ir a buscar él mismo lo que Natasha buscaba desesperadamente en aquella esquina de la sala. Mueve el buró sólo un poco para que su mano alcance a entrar entre el mueble y la pared, y sus dedos buscan a ciegas. Solo pasan algunos segundos antes de que su mano choque con algo y lo saque, volviendo a acomodar el buró antes de ver el objeto.

Un cuchillo.

– ¿Qué demonios? – pregunta en un susurro, dejándose caer en el sillón y sin quitarle la vista al cuchillo.

Bruce Banner es un científico, y como científico cree en hechos antes que cualquier cosa. Pero, Bruce es también alguien que una vez curó las heridas del dios nórdico del trueno mientras estaba en la Torre Stark, y es también alguien que se convierte en un enojado monstruo verde gigante cuando pierde el control; Bruce cree en todos los hechos, incluso los que no lo parecen.

Entonces, mientras ve el cuchillo en sus manos, Bruce Banner sabe que está lidiando con el espíritu de una mujer que vivía en ese departamento.

Pero, ¿está muerta?

Sinceramente, ya ni siquiera está tan seguro de eso.

* * *

– ¿Qué pasa, Banner? – La voz llega antes que la imagen y los ojos de Bruce ya se están preparando para rodar porque es Tony Stark con quien está hablando, y alrededor del ochenta por ciento de todo lo que sale de su boca es digno de rodar los ojos.

– ¿Llamas para llorar por cuánto me extrañas? ¿Cuánto apesta ese departamento? Oh, ¿tiene un techo con goteras? Bueno, te dije que siempre serías bienvenido a vivir aquí.

– Tony – Bruce intenta interrumpirlo, pero Tony lo ignora.

– Aunque deberías saber que aún no te he perdonado por no ir a esa cita que conseguí para ti.

–Tony…

– ¡Steve y yo contábamos contigo, Bruce!

– No necesito una cita, Tony – suspira – yo no salgo.

– ¡Todo mundo tiene citas! Solo no las has tenido por un tiempo.

– Como sea. He estado… _viendo_ a alguien.

– ¿No acabas de decir que no tienes citas? – una sonrisa socarrona se dibuja en los labios de Tony y Bruce se arrepiente de haberlo llamado en primer lugar. Ver la cara engreída de Tony es peor que solo escuchar la burla en su voz. Debió haberse conformado con una llamada normal. O mejor aún, no llamarlo en absoluto.

– No en ese sentido, Tony – Bruce se queja – Estoy viendo a alguien que… realmente no está ahí.

– ¿Qué, como loco? Déjame decirte, he tenido mi buena porción de locura…

– Tony, creo que mi casa está habitada por un espíritu.

– ¿Un espíritu? ¿enserio?

– Ajá, – Bruce asiente – sigue repitiendo que este es su departamento y que ella no está muerta y…

– Oh, entonces es una chica – interrumpe Tony, habiendo ignorado casi todo lo que salió de la boca de Bruce – ¿es guapa?

– No está realmente aquí, Tony – Bruce rueda los ojos. Tony mueve su mano despectivamente.

– Detalles – responde – ¿qué es lo que sabes de ella?

– No mucho, y lo de lo que _sí sé_, no estoy del todo seguro que sea verdad.

– Mira, Banner, creo que tal vez has trabajado mucho últimamente, estás cansado. Probablemente alucinas obviamente influenciado por la gran culpa que sientes al no haber cumplido la promesa que me hiciste de ir a esa cita, y por eso sigues viendo a una chica atractiva en tu departamento – Bruce abre la boca para contestar, pero Tony lo interrumpe – Toma una aspirina, ve a dormir. Tal vez toma unas vacaciones. Escuché que Fiji es agradable.

– ¿Desde cuándo te hiciste terapeuta? – Bruce pregunta. Tony sólo se encoge de hombros.

– Tengo el tiempo. Y el temperamento – añade, logrando que Bruce ría. Entonces Bruce escucha un ruido fuerte y se percata de que Tony probablemente está en el laboratorio – Tengo que irme. Si rompo este laboratorio, Pepper no me dejará usar otro – hace una pausa – Tal vez deba llevarla a Fiji – dice de forma ausente antes de cortar la conexión.

Bruce suspira, cerrando su computadora.

– Entonces, ¿crees que soy atractiva? – Natasha se aparece repentinamente a su lado, recargándose en el sillón, sus labios están excesivamente cerca de su oído y Bruce puede sentir un viento frío.

– _¡Jesús!_ – grita en sorpresa. Aun así, se las arregla para mantener sus latidos bajo control, pero si las visitas continuaban de esa manera probablemente eso no duraría demasiado.

Preferiría tener un infarto.

– Prefiero Natasha – contesta ella con una sonrisa.

Bruce se deja caer en la cama y gruñe contra su almohada. Casi extraña a Tony.

* * *

Se está acostumbrando a no esperar sus visitas, que en retrospectiva significa que si las espera, y gracias a eso no se asusta tanto como las primeras veces.

Entonces, la octava vez que aparece, Bruce apenas se inmuta.

– No te rendirás, ¿verdad? – dice Natasha, sus labios curvados en una media sonrisa. Es como si encontrara toda esa situación entretenida.

Bruce se encoge de hombros sin dejar de mirar su tableta. Está recostado en cama, lo que ella encuentra inusual. La mayor parte del tiempo lo encuentra trabajando hasta morir, pero el día de hoy pareciera que se fuese a dormir a una hora más o menos decente.

– Podría decir lo mismo de ti – contesta, y ella asiente.

– Bueno, si soy una cosa, es persistente.

– Supongo que eso te llevo a lugares.

Natasha se sienta al borde de la cama, viendo a la pared.

– ¿Siendo sincera? No podría saber.

Puede escuchar ruido detrás de ella, y supone que es Bruce dejando la tableta. Cuando mira furtivamente a su espalda, él la está viendo.

– ¿Aún no recuerdas nada? – pregunta, y hay genuina preocupación en su voz.

Natasha piensa qué hacer por un momento. Normalmente no se siente cómoda compartiendo información personal, como sus sentimientos, pensamientos, emociones… pero, ahora no hay mucho que pueda compartir, porque ella realmente no recuerda nada.

– Entonces estoy muerta, ¿cierto? – dice, mirando sus manos – ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

– Oye, – su voz llega como un susurro – no digas eso. No lo sabemos en realidad.

– Tu mismo lo dijiste. Además, atravieso cosas. ¿Eso no debería de probar algo? – dice, tratando de ser lo más racional posible. Bruce permanece en silencio mientras ella se gira hacia él por completo – Solía haber una foto en ese buró – dice, para tratar de cambiar de tema. Los ojos de Bruce siguen su mirada y se detienen en el pequeño mueble de madera.

– Estaba vacío cuando llegué aquí – responde y ella asiente. Tiene sentido que hayan limpiado su departamento después de morir – ¿Recuerdas de qué era la foto? – Y trata de recordar, realmente hace un esfuerzo, pero su mente regresa en blanco.

– ¿Todos los fantasmas pasan por una crisis de identidad? – pregunta, intentando volver la pregunta un chiste.

– No lo sé, para mí eres la primera. Mira, Tasha…

– No me digas "Tasha" – lo interrumpe – no estamos en el kínder.

– Perdón, Natasha. Vamos a resolver esto, ¿está bien? Iremos a preguntar sobre ti mañana, tal vez a los vecinos, puede que ellos nos digan más.

Natasha lo mira, con las cejas fruncidas en confusión.

– ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? – Bruce se encoge de hombros.

– No lo sé – responde con honestidad.

Natasha desaparece.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce está seguro de que está volviéndose loco, pero Natasha no ha… aparecido en casi una semana, y para ser honesto, empezaba a preocuparse un poco. Lo que lo hace ridículo porque, ¿qué podría pasarle a un _espíritu_?

Entonces Bruce decide pedir ayuda a la única persona que genuinamente podría saber algo de esta naturaleza.

Ha decidido preguntarle a un dios.

– ¿Por qué éste interés repentino en espíritus, Banner? – pregunta Thor, su fuerte voz resonando en la habitación – Con todo respeto, nunca te hubiese considerado a ti, un hombre de ciencia, como alguien que se interesa en tales cosas.

– Un mes atrás no me hubiese interesado – contesta él. Se siente pequeño a lado de Thor, pero decide que es, probablemente, como se sienten todos en presencia del dios nórdico – Digamos que desde que he tenido algunas… experiencias, he cambiado de opinión. Y tal vez me di cuenta de que hay cosas en este mundo que la ciencia no puede explicar, no importa cuánto lo intente.

Thor deja salir una sonora risa y Bruce piensa que la Tierra bien podría empezar a sacudirse.

– Eres un hombre inteligente, Banner – le dice – pero me temo que no puedo ser de mucha ayuda.

La esperanza de Bruce se desvanece.

– Entonces, no hay… un hechizo de conjuración o cantos o… – y se siente increíblemente tonto preguntando esa clase de cosas, pero ya había decidido deshacerse de aquello antes de siquiera empezar a platicar con Thor. El dios del trueno se encoge de hombros y Bruce asiente, suspirando – Lo imaginé…

– Ella va a aparecer, mi amigo – dice Thor, su voz carga la esperanza que Bruce parece estar perdiendo, y pone una mano en el hombro de su amigo – Puedo sentir su alma atada a la tuya. Un espíritu afín – contesta, y aunque es un poco más de lo que Bruce está dispuesto a creer, escucha al asgardiano de todas maneras – No dejes que tu esperanza te abandone.

– Gracias – contesta Bruce antes de dirigirse a la puerta, y Thor dice "adiós" dándole una última palmada en el hombro.

* * *

Bruce entra a su departamento, deja sus cosas cerca de la puerta y repentinamente decide subir al ático. No piensa demasiado en ello, sólo deja que sus piernas lo guíen a donde necesita ir.

Bruce la encuentra ahí. Está caminando alrededor, sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia, probablemente demasiado concentrada en tratar de forzar su memoria a recordar algo, aunque sea el detalle más pequeño, y parte de Bruce se pregunta si Thor realmente tuvo que ver en eso o fue mera coincidencia.

– Volviste – dice, intentando no sonar demasiado emocionado pero fallando, provocando que los labios de Natasha se curven en una pequeña sonrisa. Natasha decide no molestarlo, sólo por esa vez.

– Sabes, compré este lugar por el ático – dice ella cuando Bruce se acerca a las grandes ventanas, a su lado. Los ojos de Bruce siguen los de ella y se pierde en la vista, tal como la primera vez que entró al ático con Pepper. Bruce sonríe antes de contestar.

– Puedo ver por qué – dice, Natasha asiente.

– Quería convertirlo en un estudio de ballet. Sólo para mí – explica, su voz volviéndose más baja con cada palabra.

Bruce mira alrededor, permitiéndose imaginar un hermoso estudio de ballet en lugar del grande y vacío ático. Después de unos momentos mira de nuevo a Natasha, sólo para encontrarla aún mirando por la ventana. Puede ver su reflejo en ella, pero su rostro es difícil de leer. Ella mantiene sus emociones ocultas y Bruce se pregunta si alguna vez se cansa de siempre mantener todo embotellado.

Sabe que es mejor no preguntar.

– Escogí éste lugar por el sofá – dice en su lugar, y Natasha se gira, con una ceja alzada – Aunque, si alguien me hubiese dicho que el departamento venía con un fantasma, tal vez habría pensado dos veces antes de firmar los papeles.

– Me lastimas – dice Natasha, fingiendo estar ofendida. Bruce ríe.

– Probablemente habría firmado de todas maneras. El sofá es increíble, hace maravillas por mi chi.

– Bueno, para alguien que intenta evadir el estrés, decidiste un mal lugar para quedarte – Bruce se encoge de hombros.

– Huir del estrés no es el secreto.

– ¿Qué es entonces? ¿Yoga? – Bruce se ríe un poco.

– Sabes, una amiga me sugirió que convirtiera este ático en un estudio personal de yoga.

– ¡Blasfemia! Hubiese sido un desperdicio de ático – Natasha bromea, pero Bruce alza los brazos en defensa.

– No te preocupes, odie la sugerencia tanto como tú. Trato de ser zen, pero no tan zen.

– ¿Alguna razón para eso?

Y Bruce lo piensa por un momento.

– Problemas de ira.

– No pareces tenerlos – Un poco de amargura se escucha en la risa de Bruce.

– Te sorprendería – contesta, y el silencio cae sobre ellos de nuevo. Mira a la ventana – El sol se está ocultando.

Natasha da un último vistazo a la ventana y luego mira de nuevo a Bruce.

– Vamos, tenemos puertas que tocar, personas que interrogar – dice, y Bruce ríe de nuevo, esta vez de manera genuina, y mientras ella atraviesa la puerta, él tiene que detenerse a abrirla.

– Entonces, ¿un día regular en la oficina? – Bruce grita tras ella, la escucha reír en respuesta y hace que su corazón brinque un poquito.

* * *

Después de diez puertas cerradas en sus caras (bueno, en realidad la cara de Bruce porque no es como si alguien pudiese ver a Natasha de pie ahí), y diferentes ecos de "Espera, ¿alguien vivía ahí?", ambos se sentían como para dar el día por terminado. Pero antes, tenían una última puerta para tocar.

– ¿La onceava es la vencida? – ofreció Bruce como una débil promesa antes de tocar la puerta. Pasan unos momentos de silencio en los que empieza a pensar que el departamento está vacío y que tal vez deberían regresar después, y está a punto de decirle a Natasha que deberían irse cuando las puertas se abren.

– Lamento la tardanza – dice una mujer, sonriendo – ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Bruce toma un largo respiro, rezando a un dios en el que no cree, para que le de al menos un poco de información. Ha sido un día largo.

– Hola – dice él, intentando sonar casual – Soy Bruce. Acabo de mudarme al número 12 y me preguntaba si tal vez sabe algo de la mujer que vivía ahí. Eh… ¿Natasha?

La mujer hace una pausa para pensar, pero niega con la cabeza.

– No recuerdo una Natasha.

Bruce suspira, dejando caer sus hombros en derrota y, aunque Natasha mantiene un régimen estricto en sus emociones, sabe que debe estar decepcionada también. Está a punto de agradecer a la mujer e irse, cuando ésta empieza a hablar de nuevo.

– Sin embargo, había una Natalie – dice, y Bruce la mira con sorpresa, mirando fugazmente a Natasha, con las cejas fruncidas en confusión – creo que su apellido era Rushman, aunque no estoy segura – la mujer continúa, recargándose en el marco de la puerta – Hablé con ella una vez, le pregunté si era azafata, ya sabes, explicaría los viajes y las ausencias, y dijo que era algo así. Se veía amable – la mujer sonríe y Bruce responde con una sonrisa – Pero eso es todo.

– Muchas gracias, aprecio su ayuda – dice Bruce, y le da la mano con gratitud –, enserio.

– No hay problema – responde ella, pero Bruce ya se ha volteado para irse.

Cuando escucha las puertas cerrarse, se gira hacia Natasha.

– Natalie Rushman, ¿eh? – pregunta y Natasha se encoge de hombros – Asumiendo que Natasha es tu verdadero nombre, ¿por qué necesitarías un alias?

– Bueno, puedo decirte algo. Definitivamente no era una azafata – dice mientras Bruce busca la llave en sus bolsillos, y Bruce ríe por el tono de su voz.

– ¡Maldita sea! – dice, buscando de nuevo en sus bolsillos. Natasha camina a su izquierda, recargándose en la pared. Sorprendentemente, no la atraviesa.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Yo eh… ¿dejé las llaves adentro? – dice, cual si estuviese preguntando.

Natasha niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Hay una copia debajo del extintor.

Bruce va a mirar debajo y sus cejas se levantan con sorpresa mientras examina la llave.

– Lindo escondite. Muy original – dice con algo de sarcasmo mientras abre la puerta y Natasha se encoge de hombros.

– ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy una chica simple.

Bruce asiente mientras entran al departamento. Cierra la puerta tras él y después va a la cocina, tomando un refresco del refrigerador. Busca alrededor un abrebotellas hasta que ella le dice que hay uno en el tercer cajón. Bruce le da una sonrisa agradecida.

– Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan B? – pregunta, mientras se recarga en la encimera. Natasha suspira.

– Nada que podamos hacer hoy. Es tarde, deberías dormir – Bruce asiente. Dormir sonaba como una buena idea.

– ¿Los espíritus duermen? – pregunta, y ella parece pensarlo.

– No lo sé, – contesta, finalmente – cuando no estoy contigo… no estoy segura de lo que hago. Es como si todo se desvaneciera – Natasha hace una pausa – No me gusta – Bruce ríe un poco.

– Eso apesta, ¿verdad?

– Si – suspira.

Él se mantiene en silencio, como si se debatiera entre decir o no algo. Ella espera hasta que lo hace.

– A veces te envidio – dice, sin mirarla y encontrando repentinamente interés en la botella. Natasha frunce el ceño.

– ¿Por qué? – Bruce se encoge de hombros.

– Más que nada, por razones egoístas – dice Bruce vagamente, y ella no puede dejarlo así.

– ¿Y cuáles serían?

El permanece en silencio por un tiempo antes de poner la botella en la encimera e ir al cuarto, probablemente dirigiéndose a la cama. Antes de abandonar del todo la cocina, se gira y la mira, sus ojos llenos de algo que Natasha reconoce como una mezcla de profundo dolor y auto desprecio.

– Si estuviera muerto, no podría lastimar a nadie – responde. Con una mano le da una palmadita al marco de la puerta y después se va, sus pasos resonando en el pasillo.

Natasha no se mueve.

* * *

No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva durmiendo antes de que las pesadillas aparezcan. Sabe la rutina e intenta despertarse, pero ésta especialmente es mala. Es de la clase de pesadillas que hace que su cuerpo se llene de sudor y hace que sus entrañas se tensen y siente que está a punto de vomitar, pero no puede despertar, no importa que tanto lo intente, simplemente no puede. Y entonces no le queda nada más que vivir por la memoria que lo acecha en sueños, la memoria por la que se ha decidido su cerebro esta vez.

Mientras vive el sueño, puede sentir sus manos temblorosas y su cuerpo entero quemarse cual si su sangre fuese fuego. Reconoce la sensación y su pulso se acelera, su presión sanguínea subiendo hasta el cielo.

Está cambiando, el otro sujeto está tomando el control.

_Hulk._

– ¡Bruce! – puede escuchar un débil sonido, pero el recuerdo es fuerte, apoderándose de sus sentidos completamente – ¡Bruce, levántate! ¡Es solo un sueño! – la voz continúa, y de pronto puede verla ahí, de pie, justo frente a él, cómo si no fuese capaz de matarla sin esfuerzo. Mira hacia abajo y sus manos son verdes. Todo a su alrededor es verde, al menos tan lejos como puede ver. Excepto su cabello. Su cabello es rojo como el fuego y el intenta concentrarse en eso, en su voz, en no lastimarla – Vas a estar bien, tienes que luchar contra eso.

Y lo hace.

El agarre que tiene el sueño sobre él se libera, y puede sentir algo en su mejilla, una clase de frío viento. Deja que eso lo guíe, lo deja llevarlo de regreso a la realidad. Una fría brisa pasa por su cabello, revolviéndolo.

Abre sus ojos al tiempo que se sienta rápidamente y Natasha se las arregla para moverse antes de que la atraviese.

Bruce se sienta en el borde de la cama, dejando sus pies tocar el frío piso. Está temblando como si tuviera fiebre alta, pero fuera de eso, no se mueve. En su lugar, sus ojos se clavan en la pared.

– Bruce… – Natasha lo llama, su voz baja mientras se agacha frente a él.

Bruce quita sus ojos de la pared y mira en sus orbes verdes, sabiendo que sus propios ojos compartían el mismo color, excepto que, mientras los de ella tenían una belleza natural, los suyos venían a él por una enfermedad. Sus ojos no eran _suyos_.

Ella no se aleja de él, en su lugar, no aparta la vista de sus ojos y alza una de sus manos.

– Estamos bien – dice, su mano aún alzada, esperando que se le una – ¿verdad?

Bruce mira su mano por un momento antes de levantar la suya, sus brazos ahora un verde pálido, sus venas visibles. Pone su mano tan cerca como puede sin llegar a tocarla, sabiendo que de hacerlo pasaría por su mano como si fuese aire, y se quedan así por un momento mientras Natasha ve sus ojos cambiar de verde brillante al color café natural de Bruce.

Se quedan así por un momento o dos más antes de que Bruce deje caer su mano, levantándose y pasando junto a Natasha.

– ¿Una pesadilla? – pregunta ella, pero él permanece en silencio mientras busca algo en su closet, tomando las primeras cosas que sus manos encuentran. Se pone la ropa rápidamente sin mirar a Natasha, y el silencio que los envuelve es casi ensordecedor. Sin embargo, Bruce lo rompe, justo en el momento en el que sus ojos cafés se conectan con los suyos.

– Un recuerdo – responde a su pregunta, y Natasha asiente con entendimiento.

Ella se levanta y camina algunos pasos hacia él.

– Vamos a caminar – dice, y sale de la habitación con Bruce tras ella. Aún puede sentir el lugar donde su mano tocó su mejilla momentos antes, traspasando levemente su piel, y la sensación le da una extraña sensación de paz.

Por primera vez en un tiempo, se siente en calma.


	5. Chapter 5

– No quiero hablar de eso – es lo primero que dice después de haber estado sentado en la banca del parque por poco más de una hora en silencio.

El reloj probablemente marca las nueve de la mañana y el parque está relativamente lleno de niños, perros y personas que trotan. Hay gente, pero no la suficiente para darle ansiedad. Tiene su cuerpo bajo control por ahora, y sabe que, al menos en ese momento, no es una amenaza.

Aunque podría serlo en cualquier minuto. Bruce trata de no pensar en eso.

– No voy a preguntar, no te preocupes – dice Natasha, mirándolo – ¿Seguro que estás bien?

– Si… – contesta él con un suspiro – Si, estoy bien. Es solo que… – se detiene, no sabiendo si continuar o no.

– ¿Qué? – su voz es suave, incitándolo a continuar. Y Bruce casi contesta honestamente, pero termina por cambiar el tema.

– Sabes, para alguien que va a caminar, estoy seguro de que no estamos caminando mucho – dice, levantándose y tirando a la basura el recipiente de café que compró saliendo de su departamento – Vamos.

– Sabes, no puedes mantener todo esto embotellado por siempre. No es bueno para tu salud – Natasha lo sigue, Bruce se mete las manos a los bolsillos y continúa caminando.

– Tal vez no por siempre, pero puedo mantenerlo embotellado ahora y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

– Te va a dar un infarto.

– Si, bueno, el otro sujeto ha pasado cosas peores – contesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

– El "otro sujeto", ¿eh? – dice, arqueando una ceja.

– Hulk, de hecho – dice, girándose para mirarla – Y con eso daré como terminada la conversación.

Natasha asiente. Se mantiene en silencio por unos momentos antes de hablar de nuevo.

– Hulk… Suena familiar.

– Probablemente por las noticias – Bruce ríe amargamente – La última vez que estuve en Nueva York rompí parte de Harlem.

– ¿Enserio? Impresionante. No puedo esperar recordar eso.

– Eso sería uno de nosotros – contesta, y Natasha decide dejar el tema por la paz. El tono de Bruce está lleno de algo que Natasha reconoce como culpa, pero su rostro no refleja sus emociones mientras continúa caminando, un pie delante del otro.

Caminan por otras dos cuadras en relativo silencio, pasando más y más personas conforme la mañana avanza y la ciudad va despertando (aunque no es como si alguna vez durmiera del todo). Sabiendo que vivía en el vecindario, Natasha mantiene sus sentidos en alerta mientras mira alrededor, con la esperanza de que algo pudiese estimular su memoria y recordar su vida.

Caminando por una de las calles, una ligera melodía encuentra su camino hasta los oídos de Natasha y, después de pensarlo por unos momentos, la reconoce como una de las piezas de Tchaikovsky Shchelkunchik. Natasha se detiene para escuchar por unos momentos más mientras algo en lo profundo de su mente empieza a encontrar el camino hacia ella, aquella memoria distante se vuelve más clara.

_Soy una de veintiocho jóvenes…_

– ¿Puedes escuchar eso? – susurra ante un recuerdo y Bruce deja de caminar, volteándose para verla con confusión – La música – explica ella, y Bruce se concentra en el ligero sonido de una música que no se encuentra lejos. Bruce asiente.

– Natasha… – dice en voz baja, pero ella está perdida en sus recuerdos, no demasiado diferente de la manera que Bruce se perdió en los propios momentos atrás.

_Soy una de veintiocho jóvenes bailarinas con el Bolshoi. El entrenamiento es duro, pero la gloria de la cultura Soviética y el calor de mis padres…_

Natasha niega con la cabeza.

_No, no está bien… No está bien…_

– Natasha, ¿estás bien? – Bruce camina hacia ella y está a punto de tomarla por los hombros cuando recuerda que sus manos simplemente la atravesarían. Intenta atrapar su mirada en su lugar– ¿Estás recordando?

– No está bien… – dice en un susurro y Bruce apenas puede distinguir sus palabras. Natasha niega con la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos – No está bien.

Separando su mirada de los ojos preocupados de Bruce, Natasha sigue la música antes de que se detenga. Apresura sus pasos, girando en la esquina, y puede escuchar a Bruce llamándola mientras intenta alcanzarla. Ella no se detiene hasta que la música se vuelve más fuerte, y para sus pasos frente a un estudio de danza. El cristal exterior permite que de un vistazo dentro y Natasha puede ver a una mujer joven, una bailarina, danzando en punta. Por un segundo, Natasha se ve a sí misma en lugar de a la mujer, momento en el que un recuerdo se apodera de ella. Trata de alejarlo, pero simplemente cambia. Natasha no está en el estudio de danza, en su lugar, está mirando la figura de un hombre con una bolsa en la cabeza y ella sostiene una pistola en su cabeza.

_Soy una de veintiocho Vidas Negras en la habitación roja. El entrenamiento es difícil, pero la gloria de la supremacía soviética… y el calor… el calor…_

_No… No, no está bien._

Escucha los pasos de Bruce detrás de ella cuando finalmente la alcanza y se detiene a su izquierda, sus ojos la miran con preocupación.

– Romanoff – dice, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos –. Mi nombre. Natasha Romanoff.

Bruce la mira, la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

– Lo recuerdas – y es tanto una pregunta como una afirmación. Natasha asiente.

– ¿Hay algo más que…?

– Trabajo para S.H.I.E.L.D… – le interrumpe antes de que termine la pregunta.

Bruce tiene una sonrisa que ella no puede descifrar.

– Entonces hoy es tu día de suerte – Las cejas de Natasha se arquean con confusión.

– ¿Por qué?

Bruce mira el estudio de danza, apartando su mirada de la mirada de Natasha.

– Porque yo también trabajo para S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

No vuelven a hablar hasta que regresan al departamento. Bruce cierra la puerta tras él y camina directo a la sala, quitándose la chamarra y dejándola de forma descuidada en el sillón. Saca su laptop.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta ella, y Bruce pausa sus movimientos para verla detenidamente. Natasha se ve exhausta, como si sus recuerdos la hubiesen cansado y, por un momento, Bruce se pregunta que clase de demonios debe ocultar. En ese momento, regresa al trabajo.

– Bueno, no vives con Tony Stark sin aprender algunas cosas – contesta él, y el nombre le suena extrañamente familiar, pero está demasiado ocupada encargándose de los recuerdos que volvieron a ella como para intentar averiguar de dónde conoce el nombre. Sus memorias regresan lentamente, y siente que necesita un pequeño empujón antes de que todo regrese de golpe.

Y, ¿cuál es ese pequeño empujón?

– Estás intentando encontrar mi cuerpo – dice, y es más una afirmación que una pregunta. De todas formas, Bruce asiente como respuesta –. ¿Y exactamente cómo planeas hacer eso? – Bruce se encoge de hombros.

– Como dije, aprendí algunas cosas. Voy a hackear la base de datos de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Natasha lo ve con incredulidad.

– ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes cuánta seguridad hay ahí? Sólo atravesar el firewall te tomaría días, si no semanas. Incluso si _llego_ a recordar las contraseñas…

– Bueno, no es tan difícil si alguien ya lo hizo – la interrumpe, y Natasha se calla, se cruza de hombros y espera que Bruce se explique –. Tony hace esto una vez a la semana. Lo llama ejercicio. Todo lo que _yo_ debo hacer es entrar en su computadora, y eso no es difícil si sabes todas las contraseñas – y entonces, devolvió su atención a su computadora. Escribe en silencio por algunos minutos antes de que hable Natasha.

– Todas sus contraseñas son "Pepper"?

– Increíble, lo sé – responde él con sarcasmo y Natasha se ríe. Termina de entrar en la computadora de Stark y se mete a los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D. – Ok. Estamos dentro.

– Buen trabajo – lo felicita, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

– Gracias, lo intento – contesta él – entonces… ¿qué estoy buscando?

– Mis archivos. Intenta con "Natalia Alianovna Romanova" – y Bruce teclea.

– ¿Rusa? – pregunta y ella asiente.

– Da – contesta, guiñándole el ojo. Bruce puede sentir sus mejillas calentándose, entonces aparta la vista, manteniéndola pegada en la pantalla.

– Lo tengo – menciona después de algunos momentos –. Son tus archivos de agente. Tienes un gran currículum, estoy impresionado.

– Bueno, intento complacer. ¿Dice algo de mi estatus actual?

– Sip – dice, poniendo énfasis en la "p" –. Dice que estás hospitalizada – contesta, y una sensación de alivio llega a Natasha.

Hospitalizada. No muerta.

– El nombre del hospital está aquí, lo conozco. Está cerca.

– No creo que su contraseña sea "Pepper".

Bruce empieza a hackear la base de datos del hospital y ríe.

– Me va a tomar un rato, pero _voy_ a encontrarte, Natasha – dice, mirándola –. Lo prometo.

Natasha le da una pequeña sonrisa.

– Dices que trabajas para S.H.I.E.L.D. – dice ella después de unos minutos en silencio. Bruce sólo se encoge de hombros – ¿Qué haces?

– No mucho. Soy un científico.

– Entonces, en la mañana… ¿Un experimento de ciencias fallido?

– Podrías ponerlo de esa forma.

Los ojos de Natasha estudian su rostro.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Un accidente de laboratorio – la respuesta de Bruce es corta – Me dejó con problemas de enojo que pueden causar un gran problema verde.

– Hulk.

– Si.

Los ojos de Natasha se agrandan cuando un recuerdo aparece.

– Rompiste Harlem… – Bruce asiente – Estuve ahí, ¿sabes? Por S.H.I.E.L.D. Fue una semana infernal para Nick.

– ¿Fury? Te refieres a él con su primer nombre. Impresionante. Pero supongo que lo fue, ¿no? Después de todo lo que pasó, estuve en custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D. Hicimos un trato, me mantenían fuera del alcance de Ross y la milicia y yo trabajaba para ellos. De esa manera podrían mantenerme a la vista – explica. Omite que vivió en la torre con Tony, lo que fue algo caótico considerando que Tony no es el tipo de persona que solo se sienta, se relaja y no hace nada. O cómo se está hartando de que lo tengan a la vista y que sólo quiere huir y estar por su cuenta. Lejos de las personas, porque el riesgo de lastimarlas es una constante y preferiría morir que ponerlos en riesgo de nuevo.

– No te gusta trabajar para ellos, ¿verdad? – pregunta ella, y Bruce se maldice por siquiera llegar a pensar que podría mantener un secreto lejos de una espía, especialmente una tan buena como Natasha. Y, juzgando por su historial, era lo mejor que ellos tenían.

Bruce niega con la cabeza.

– No, no me gusta. Pero ¿dónde más puedo ir? ¿En qué lugar del mundo no soy una amenaza?

– No eres una amenaza para mí – dice ella y Bruce ríe amargamente.

– Estás a salvo porque eres un espíritu. Él no puede lastimarte. Pensarás diferente una vez tengas que cuidar tu cuerpo de nuevo.

– He pasado por cosas peores.

Bruce la mira y es cómo si ella hubiese decidido dejarle ver sus emociones, sólo ésta vez.

– Lo siento – dice él, y Natasha niega con la cabeza.

– No… A veces podemos usar un poquito peor – contesta y Bruce sonríe. Pero Natasha nota que hay algo diferente en esa sonrisa. Parece más natural, y Natasha se pregunta si es la primera sonrisa sincera que el tímido doctor le ha enseñado.

Un sonido que viene de la computadora rompe el momento y Bruce regresa su atención a ella. Pudo atravesar el firewall del hospital y finalmente tiene acceso a los archivos. Los hombros de Bruce se relajan con alivio.

– ¿Supongo que usarían un Alias? – Dice después de darle un vistazo rápido a los archivos. No hay una Natasha Romanoff. Ella se ríe un poco.

– Si, pero ¿cuál?

– ¿Cuántos tienes?

– Muchos. Sólo empieza a desplazarte.

Bruce sigue sus instrucciones y espera a que ella reconozca un nombre, desplazándose lentamente por la lista de nombres.

– Detente – dice repentinamente, y Bruce no se mueve – Es ese. "_Nadine Roman_".

– ¿Segura?

– Si, es el que siempre uso en las misiones con Clint. Es quien aparece como mi pariente más cercano, probablemente se hizo cargo del papeleo – explica conforme fragmentos de recuerdos se van uniendo.

– Está bien entonces, Nadine Roman – dice Bruce, finalmente cerrando la laptop –. Vamos antes de que termine la hora de visita.

– No hay mejor manera de pasar la tarde – dice ella mientras salen del departamento– ¿Sería bueno llevar flores? ¿O chocolates? ¿O uno de esos globos de "recupérate"? – pregunta – ¿O tal vez como estoy visitándome a mi misma no debo preocuparme por eso? – La única respuesta de Bruce es una risa – Pero espero un oso de peluche de tu parte – dice al caminar cerca de él – Lo llamaría Grandulón. ¿Crees que lo tengan en verde?

* * *

Atraviesan las puertas del hospital media hora después. Acercándose al mostrador, Bruce carraspea para llamar la atención de la jefa de enfermeras.

– Estoy aquí para ver a Nat…– y se detiene a sí mismo – Roman. Nadine Roman.

– Claro cielo – la mujer mayor que está detrás del mostrador contesta – ¿Eres su familiar?

Bruce abre la boca para negarlo, pero Natasha lo detiene.

– Dile que eres mi prometido – dice y Bruce hace una pausa.

– ¿Qué? – baja su tono de voz y tose para enmascarar su pregunta, pero puede sentir los ojos de la enfermera en él.

– Dile que estamos comprometidos, de otra forma no te dejará verme – explica y Bruce asiente.

– Soy su prometido – dice a la enfermera, finalmente – Habría venido antes pero… eh… estaba viajando y… no había señal entonces acabo de enterarme hace algunas horas – la enfermera sonríe con simpatía. Bruce casi suspira con alivio, ella le cree.

– Creo que fallaste en tu profesión, Doctor Banner – Natasha bromea y Bruce trata de no responderle por miedo a obtener más miradas extrañas por parte de la enfermera.

Un minuto o dos más tarde, la enfermera habla de nuevo.

– Sígueme.

Y Bruce la sigue, mirando a Natasha mientras camina junto a él. Pasan por algunos pasillos antes de que la enfermera se detenga frente a una habitación. Una ventana deja ver el interior y Bruce se detiene. Ahí, en la cama, estaba Natasha. Su Natasha, la Natasha que lo ha estado siguiendo por más de un mes, la Natasha que hacía que se pusiera de nervios en manera proporcional a su intriga por ella. La Natasha que también estaba parada a su lado.

Natasha.

– Te dejaré ahora – dice la enfermera, pensando que Bruce preferiría estar solo – ¿vas a estar bien?

– Sí… si, yo… – Bruce batalla para encontrar las palabras, tratando de despegar sus ojos de la figura de Natasha en cama para al menos darle a la enfermera una mirada tranquilizadora.

Bruce mira rápidamente a la Natasha a su lado, sólo para encontrarla mirando a través de la ventana a su propia figura. Sus ojos siguen los de ella.

– Eres tú – dice, su voz apenas es un susurro. Natasha asiente.

– Soy yo.

Se miran por un momento antes de entrar.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce deja que Natasha entre primero a la habitación (aunque no es que fuese necesario). Aquel cuarto blanco le recuerda a Natasha todo aquello que odia de los hospitales: el olor a enfermedad, el ruido constante de las máquinas… y ver su propio cuerpo reposando en la cama de hospital. También odiaba las sábanas, como si en ellas todavía permaneciera el olor a muerte y medicina que el cloro y los suavizantes no podían cubrir. Ni siquiera podía contar el número de agujas clavadas en su piel. Verse en cama la hace sentir indefensa, y eso es lo que más odia, verse tan débil, con la cara más pálida de lo habitual, sus músculos lejos de lo que solían ser porque, si su percepción del tiempo era correcta, había estado conectada a esa cama desde hace meses. Incluso si se despertara, tendría que hacer terapia física por al menos medio año antes de que recuperara su condición física.

Bruce camina detrás de ella y va a la cama donde descansa su cuerpo. Si no supiera la verdad, creería que está dormida y a punto de despertar en cualquier segundo. Tiene que controlar el instinto de susurrar al hablar.

(Es otra de las cosas que no le gustaban de los hospitales, el silencio. Le recordaba demasiado al invierno ruso. Las paredes blancas tampoco ayudaban)

– Eres tú – dice él – Realmente eres tú. Natasha… – su nombre abandona sus labios en un suave suspiro mientras sus ojos estudian su rostro, su mano reposada cerca de su brazo en la cama.

Natasha se acerca lentamente a su cuerpo, como si temiera lo que pudiese pasar si se acerca demasiado. Niega con la cabeza, Natasha jamás le ha temido nada en su vida y no va a empezar ahora.

– Estoy muriendo – dice, alternando la vista entre su cuerpo y el rostro de Bruce.

– No digas eso – responde él, la mirada fija en sus ojos – Tu cuerpo está sanando, no tienes cicatrices… – dice, tratando de cambiar su manera de pensar. Su cuerpo está mejorando y pronto estará de vuelta en él, sólo es cuestión de tiempo – Te ves hermosa.

Y pasa unos momentos mirando su semblante dormido antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, sonrojándose inmediatamente.

– _Hermosa_, ¿eh? – dice Natasha con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios, y Bruce trata desesperadamente evitar sus ojos. Después de unos momentos, se aclara la garganta.

– Eh, entonces… – hace una pausa para intentar formar una oración coherente, pero encontrando la tarea terriblemente difícil cuando Natasha, la Natasha espíritu, sigue mirándolo. Sus ojos hacen que se sienta cohibido, y eso no ayuda cuando se siente así de manera cotidiana.

Natasha le hace las cosas más fáciles al cambiar su atención a las ventanas. Es la mitad de la tarde y el sol aún está brillando. El tiempo de visita no terminará por unas horas y Natasha se pregunta si alguien más irá a visitarla ese día. Sus ojos se detienen en el buró junto a su cama, y mira diferentes fotos, además de dibujos hechos por los hijos de Clint.

Bruce se da cuenta de su mirada y se acerca a ella. Ella le da un breve vistazo y él le sonríe.

– Esa es la foto que estaba en mi mesa de noche – dice ella, señalando el centro de la imagen. Es una foto con tres adultos, un hombre, dos mujeres y tres niños (un niño, una niña y un bebé siendo cargado por la mujer de cabello oscuro, probablemente su madre). El niño está de pie a lado de su padre, orgulloso. Natasha también está en la foto, su cabello es más largo y usa ropa casual, con la pequeña niña sentada en sus piernas. En el letrero que está encima de ellos se lee "Bienvenido a casa, Nathaniel" en mayúsculas. Todos sonríen.

– ¿Quiénes son? – Bruce toma la foto.

– Ese es Clint – contesta ella, señalando al hombre –, trabaja en S.H.I.E.L.D. también, somos compañeros. Cuando trabajaba para la KGB lo mandaron a asesinarme. Él tomó otro camino – hace una pausa en la que Bruce puede ver la gratitud en su rostro. Clint le dio otra oportunidad de vivir, una mejor. Y aunque Natasha está eternamente en deuda con él, Clint sigue repitiendo que no le debe nada – Esa es su esposa, Laura, y sus hijos.

– Te preocupas mucho por ellos – y eso era una afirmación, no una pregunta, sin embargo, Natasha asiente.

– Es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia. _Son_ mi familia. Me enseñaron que el amor era para niños… ahora creo que el amor es para quien lo merece.

– ¿Crees que lo mereces?

– Si. La mayor parte del tiempo – contesta, y Bruce comprende el sentimiento –. Pero cuando no, los tengo a ellos para recordarme. Tengo deudas que debo saldar.

Bruce tiene la repentina urgencia de tomar su mano, de entrelazar sus dedos y decirle que puede hacerlo, que merece redimirse más que cualquier persona que ha conocido. Definitivamente más de lo que él lo merece.

Pero no lo hace, porque es un espíritu y su mano simplemente la atravesaría. En su lugar solo dice:

– Regresarás a tu cuerpo, Natasha – y ella asiente, regresando su mirada a su cuerpo en cama.

– ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? – Bruce se encoge de hombros.

– Estoy tan perdido como tú.

– ¿No eres el doctor?

– Tengo doctorados – responde, con una sonrisa en su voz –, pero mi experiencia médica está limitada a saber cómo suturar heridas.

– Es bueno saber – dice Natasha de manera ausente, sus ojos aún están fijos en la cama cuando se acerca con más confianza que antes – Entonces… ¿sólo me acuesto en la cama? – pregunta, pero no espera una respuesta. Natasha se sube a la cama con agilidad y se recuesta, su espíritu desapareciendo en su cuerpo.

Bruce la ve desvanecerse y sus sentidos se ponen en estado de alerta, sus ojos rápidamente revisan los monitores. Natasha levanta su cabeza de su cuerpo y lo mira.

– ¿Algún cambio? – pregunta, Bruce niega con la cabeza – lo intentaré otra vez – dice, recostando su cabeza de nuevo. Bruce revisa de nuevo los monitores, hay un ligero brinco en sus vitales.

– ¡Espera, creo que algo está cambiando! – dice, tal vez con demasiada emoción, y sus hombros caen con decepción después de algunos minutos sin mejoría – Creo que me equivoqué, nada está pasando.

– Entonces nada, ¿eh? – Natasha se levanta de la cama mientras Bruce niega con la cabeza.

– No, pero… Natasha, voltéate.

– ¿Por qué? – dice ella mientras arquea una ceja.

– Sólo voltéate, por favor – dice Bruce, y después de un momento o dos, Natasha se gira de espaldas sin reproches. Bruce respira hondo y ruega por que funcione. Lentamente, acerca su mano a la que reposa en la cama. Cuidadosamente la levanta, poniéndola en la suya, su pulgar gentilmente acariciando su piel.

Los ojos de Natasha se abren cuando siente algo en su mano. La levanta y la estudia. ¿Cómo puede sentir algo como eso? Es un espíritu, salvo…

– ¿Puedes sentir eso? – escucha a Bruce preguntar y se gira para verle sosteniendo su mano. Y él la mira cuando asiente, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa de su rostro.

– Sí – y se escucha tan suave como un suspiro, pero Bruce la escucha y le devuelve la sonrisa, con una suave risa escapando de sus labios.

– Sigues conectada a tu cuerpo, Natasha. No pierdas la esperanza – y Natasha puede ver la sonrisa en sus ojos también. Deja caer su mano, aunque aún puede sentir a Bruce sosteniéndola.

– No lo haré.

* * *

El cómodo silencio es roto por el sonido de pisadas de niños corriendo por el pasillo antes de entrar a la habitación. Bruce reconoce al niño y la niña de la foto de Natasha. Los niños brincan emocionados a la cama de Natasha, ignorándolo, y repentinamente empiezan a hablar apresuradamente, una oración tras otra, contándole a Natasha una historia interesante tras otra.

– ¿Qué les dije de correr? – la mujer que Bruce reconoce como la esposa de Clint, Laura, aparece por la puerta, con la mirada cansada de una madre a quien sus hijos no ponen atención. Ella llega sin el menor de sus hijos (Bruce recuerda que su nombre es Nathaniel y se pregunta si tal vez Natasha tiene algo que ver en eso), y supone que está en casa con su padre o con una niñera. Los hospitales no son el mejor lugar para llevar a un bebé, aunque sus padres piensen que los otros dos son lo suficientemente mayores para manejarlo.

La expresión de Laura se suaviza cuando mira a Natasha, pero sus cejas se unen con confusión cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de Bruce. Y es entonces cuando Bruce se da cuenta que aun sostiene la mano de Natasha, entonces la suelta. Natasha, por otro lado, descubre que extraña la sensación, aunque ahora puede sentir a Lila tocando su cabello y a Cooper su hombro de vez en cuando.

Laura se acerca a Bruce, su mirada curiosa mientras lo estudia cuidadosamente.

– Lo siento, no creo que nos hayamos conocido – dice, extendiendo su mano – soy Laura Barton.

– Encantado de conocerte – dice Bruce, aceptando su mano. Puede ver a Natasha de pie detrás de Laura – Bruce Banner – se presenta, y puede ver un ligero reconocimiento en los ojos de Laura. Aun así, ella no dice nada, y Bruce se relaja un poco – Soy…

Pero Natasha lo detiene.

– No digas prometido. O novio. No creerá que estamos saliendo – Bruce no puede preguntar por qué entonces sólo le da una mirada confundida. Natasha contesta rápidamente – Me conoce demasiado bien, yo no salgo con nadie – Bruce entiende el sentimiento. Sus ojos regresan a Laura y puede decir que se dio cuenta que se ausentaba. Le sonríe como disculpa.

– Soy amigo de Natasha – dice al fin, y puede ver que Natasha asiente en aprobación – Acabo de enterarme, entonces decidí visitarla – Laura entrecierra los ojos.

– No sabía que le dieran esa información a cualquier amigo – dice, y Bruce puede sentir su pulso acelerándose. No es bueno con nada de esto (mentir), entonces su nivel de nerviosismo está subiendo hasta el techo. Trata de regular su respiración de la manera más sutil que puede.

– Natasha y yo nos cruzamos en S.H.I.E.L.D. algunas veces – contesta, aclarándose la garganta, esperando que Laura no sea una espía también porque de otra manera, está muerto – La conocí como Nadia, de hecho. Algunos años atrás, antes del… eh… incidente – dice, y si no estaba seguro de que Laura Barton supiera quien era, ahora lo está.

Por primera vez, Bruce está agradecido con Hulk. Mencionar al otro sujeto siempre hace que cambie el tema de conversación y esta vez no es diferente. Una sonrisa amable aparece en los labios de Laura, lo que le dice a Bruce que aceptó su historia, y se acerca a la cama de hospital, dándole la oportunidad de estar más cerca de Natasha. Natasha lo mira con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Deberías pensar en un cambio de profesor, Doc. Esa fue una grandiosa historia. Podría decirle una cosa o dos a Fury para que te muevan a la división de espías.

Revisando si Laura puede oírle, Bruce le responde.

– Es una oferta amable, pero creo que paso.

– Es una pena.

– Trata de no estar tan triste por ello – y la mirada en el rostro de Natasha destilaba falso dolor.

– Tu sí que sabes cómo romper el corazón de una chica, Banner – dice, y Bruce se ríe en silencio por el tono de su voz, ya que le recordaba a esas viejas películas en blanco y negro. Laura deja de hablar con los niños y se gira hacia él.

– No conozco la mayor parte de los amigos de Natasha a excepción de Steve, pero me alegra que tenga gente que se preocupe por ella – dice Laura, tomando asiento en la silla a lado de la cama de Natasha, la que Bruce estaba usando antes, mientras sostenía su mano. Parte de él desea hacerlo de nuevo. Se detiene, aunque un ligero rubor colorea sus mejillas y puede ver a Natasha mirándolo cuidadosamente, estudiándolo. Parece hacer eso con frecuencia, y Bruce se pregunta si es un requerimiento para su trabajo.

– Ella es realmente singular – dice, y Laura asiente.

La mano de la mujer descansa encima de la de Natasha de la manera que una hermana lo haría, y Natasha trata de evitar que las lágrimas lleguen a sus ojos cuando la siente.

Ser un fantasma la ha vuelto suave.

– Se despertará – dice Laura en una voz suave y segura – lo sé.

– Yo también lo creo – contesta Bruce, y sonríe una vez más a Laura, antes de que él y Natasha abandonen la habitación.

Se detienen fuera de la puerta, y Bruce echa un vistazo para ver si alguien le está prestando atención. Al ver que todos están centrados en sus asuntos, habla libremente con Natasha, aunque manteniendo su voz baja para evitar la atención.

– ¿Qué sigue? – pregunta, y Natasha mira de nuevo a la habitación antes de contestar.

– Creo que me quedaré aquí. Ya has hecho suficiente encontrando mi cuerpo – los ojos de Natasha encuentran los suyos – Gracias por eso.

– No me agradezcas, Natasha, enserio – contesta Bruce, su gesto suavizándose –. Desearía haber hecho más, aun no estás en tu cuerpo…

– Eso es algo que tengo que intentar descifrar por mi cuenta – dice, aunque Bruce no está seguro de dejarla sola. Pero, no empezará a cuestionar sus decisiones, sabe que Natasha es más que capaz de hacerlo, entonces se limita a asentir.

– Está bien – y siente que está diciendo adiós, y no sabe cómo se siente al respecto – si necesitas algo…

– Lo sé – contesta ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Bruce no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Le echa una mirada más a la forma durmiente de Natasha a través de la ventana antes de mirar de nuevo a su espíritu y girándose para dejar el hospital. No obstante, en una parte de él sentía que no sería la última vez que vería a Natasha, y se preguntaba qué podría significar.

* * *

Natasha no está segura de qué hacer por su cuenta. Si, ha hecho más misiones en solitario de las que podría contar, y jamás se consideró como una jugadora en equipo, usualmente eligiendo estar por su cuenta. Pero esta misión es diferente. Su objetivo era encontrar una manera de regresar a su cuerpo, de despertar…

Y, honestamente, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando un doctor se acerca a la puerta del cuarto, tocando antes de entrar. Ella lo sigue adentro.

Laura mira al doctor antes de decirle a los niños que se queden donde están y levantarse de su silla. Camina para pararse a lado del doctor, y se alejan más de los niños para que no puedan escuchar la conversación.

Natasha se para cerca de Laura mientras el doctor empieza a hablar.

– Señora Barton, sé que hemos tenido esta conversación antes, pero…

– No – Laura lo interrumpe – Ya se lo he dicho. No vamos a desconectar el soporte de vida – sisea. Natasha puede sentir una sonrisa llegando a sus labios, ella siempre quiso a Laura – Nadia va a despertar – aún en esa situación, Laura es cuidadosa de usar su alias.

– Esa posibilidad es muy pequeña, señora Barton. E incluso si lo hiciera, no tenemos idea de cuáles serían sus condiciones de vida. Daño cerebral, atrofia muscular…

Laura suspira, su mirada cansada. Natasha se acerca lo más que puede a ella, esperando que tal vez la mujer sienta su presencia.

– No te rindas, por favor – suspira Natasha. El doctor le da los papeles a Laura.

– Hable con su esposo. Tal vez esta decisión sea la mejor por la señora Roman – dice y deja la habitación.

Laura se toma unos momentos para componerse antes de regresar con sus hijos, diciéndoles que empaquen sus cosas con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Natasha los ve partir, y se acerca a su cuerpo de nuevo. Se estudia a sí misma con cuidado, y puede ver la verdad en las palabras de Bruce: se está curando, pero ¿despertará a tiempo? ¿o los Barton firmarán los papeles antes de que pueda intentarlo? Sabe que no se darán por vencida con ella, así como ella no se rendiría con ellos, ni siquiera en sus sueños más remotos. Pero han pasado meses, y cualquier persona normal puede perder la esperanza para ese entonces, y decidir retirar el soporte de vida en un esfuerzo de darle paz al paciente.

No está segura de que quiere paz. Quiere vivir.

Natasha respira hondo, enderezando su espalda y levantando su frente. Hará lo que sea para mantenerse con vida, pero no puede hacerlo sola, al menos no en ese estado, no como un espíritu.

Va a necesitar la ayuda de Bruce. De nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¿Qué pasa si firman los papeles?

Natasha aparece en la sala sólo para encontrar a Bruce dormido en el sofá. Sus palabras lo despiertan. Es tarde, Bruce no necesita revisar el reloj para saberlo, y frota su rostro con una mano en un intento flojo de despertarse.

\- Natasha…

-¿Qué pasa si firman los papeles? – repite Natasha y Bruce tiene una idea de a que se refiere, pero no quiere pensar en eso. Prefiere permanecer en negación, aunque es imposible una vez que Natasha continua hablando - ¿Qué pasa si retiran el soporte vital antes de que regrese a mi cuerpo y me quedo persiguiéndote por siempre? O tal vez solo desaparezco, porque no habría cuerpo que me retenga a este mundo y solo me disuelvo en la nada.

Bruce la deja desahogarse, deja que saque todo de su sistema mientras ella continua mirando a la pared detrás de él, como si no fuese capaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras el la mira, su cuello en una posición incómoda que seguramente le causará dolor después. Pero Bruce ignora el dolor.

\- No lo harán.

\- Eventualmente lo harán. Tal vez no hoy, ni mañana. Pero un día se rendirán y firmarán los papeles y estaré muerta – está manteniendo sus sentimientos a raya, su rostro no tiene emociones, pero cuando finalmente mira a Bruce, él puede ver algo de dolor en sus ojos, y sabe que ella le está dejando verlo. Natasha es una espía después de todo, una entrenada para mantener sus emociones ocultas, y está seguro de que sólo puede ver lo que ella le permite ver, pero para él, eso es suficiente. Natasha confía en él, y el nunca romperá esa confianza.

Bruce se hace a un lado en el sofá de modo que Natasha pueda sentarse (y lo hace), sus ojos jamás abandonando los de él. Ella encuentra consuelo en ellos y su pecho se encoge. No está familiarizada con ese sentimiento. Natasha lo asocia con el amor que siente por los Barton, pero más fuerte y… diferente. Diferente en una manera que no está acostumbrada.

\- No dejaré que lo hagan, Natasha – dice, y hay determinación en su voz. No sabe si la oscuridad está jugando con ella (una pequeña lámpara es la única fuente de luz), pero cree que sus ojos tienen un tinte verde y sorprendentemente, eso la consuela – No dejaré que dejen que mueras.

Natasha le sonríe casi con timidez, y Bruce está seguro de que jamás la ha visto sonreír con tanta genuinidad.

\- A veces me siento demasiado indefensa – confiesa, y Bruce frunce el ceño, como si le pidiera que continúe, como si dijese que la escuchará – Estoy acostumbrada a hacer todo por mi cuenta. A defenderme por mi cuenta. Pero ahora… así, no puedo hacer nada. Y lo odio. Tener que depender de tu ayuda, y pedirte que me ayudes aun más… después de lo que hiciste por mí, lo odio más que nada.

\- No hay debilidad en pedir ayuda, Natasha – dice, y ella se burla, mirando al piso. Ha escuchado esa frase tantas veces (Clint, Coulson, Fury, Laura… y la lista sigue), y sabe que es la verdad. Sabe que incluso las personas más fuertes pueden caer y que incluso las más capaces no pueden hacer todo por su cuenta todo el tiempo.

\- Lo sé, pero no significa que me guste.

\- Lo entiendo – dice, y ella regresa a verlo a los ojos – No te gusta no ser capaz de hacer por lo menos algo por ti misma. No es recibir ayuda lo que te molesta, ni siquiera pedirla. Eres una persona lógica, pedir ayuda en un momento de necesidad es la opción lógica. Pero el hecho de que sabes que no puedes hacer nada, no sin un cuerpo… eso es lo que te está comiendo, ¿no es cierto?

Ella sabe que es una pregunta que no necesita responder, pero lo hace de todas formas.

\- Si – y Natasha se siente algo aliviada.

\- Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper – dice Bruce, encogiéndose de hombros – esperemos que puedas volver a ellos rápido.

Natasha sonríe y Bruce le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde crees que Clint y Laura se están quedando con los niños? – dice, y Natasha arquea una ceja esperando una explicación. No le dará información de los Barton tan fácilmente, aún si confía en Bruce. Ha jurado proteger esa familia, su familia, con su vida. Su lealtad a ellos es más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Bruce de alguna manera logra entender su hilo de pensamiento y continua antes de que pueda decir algo, levantando sus manos levemente como si quisiera calmarla – Solo voy a hablar con ellos mañana. Convencerlos de no hacer algo tan estúpido como firmar esos papeles – dice, y puede ver a Natasha relajarse.

\- Probablemente están en uno de los refugios – dice, sabiendo que irá con él y tal vez será capaz de evitar daños, bueno, al menos lo que pueda siendo un espíritu, y espera que las cosas no lleguen a eso – Creo que sé en cual.

Bruce asiente antes de irse a la cama para dormir. Tienen trabajo que hacer mañana.

* * *

Está manejando el carro tal vez con demasiada cautela, y Natasha puede decir que esto no es algo que haga de manera regular. Bruce parece demasiado nervioso, como si no hubiese espacio suficiente. Natasha no creería que fuese una persona claustrofóbica, pero ahora que lo piensa, cree que tiene sentido. No por la razón obvia (el hecho de que Bruce tenga algo parecido a una bestia dentro de él que definitivamente no cabría en el carro y que sería capaz de levantarlo y aventarlo tres cuadras lejos con un solo dedo), si no probablemente se remonte a algo más lejano que eso. Natasha leyó su archivo, fue asignada por Fury al caso después del accidente, y sabe de su vida. Sabe cómo fue su infancia, un padre abusivo que fue tan lejos como matar a la madre de Bruce frente a él (Natasha recuerda que la fecha de su muerte está cercana a mayo y trata de no pensar en cómo su madre probablemente estaba esperando al verano para irse con él de manera que Bruce no tuviese que perder clases) y Natasha cree que tal vez la mayor parte de sus inseguridades y su auto desprecio viene de eso (incluso enfatizado por el temor a convertirse en alguien como su padre) y no solo por el accidente que trajo a Hulk, una bestia que amaba la violencia tanco como el padre de Bruce.

Deja de pensar en eso cuando Bruce habla, mirándola por un segundo antes de regresar la vista a la carretera.

\- Dime algo – Natasha lo mira confundida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Un secreto. Algo que solo tu y Clint saben. Cualquier cosa que me ayude a convencerlos de que puedo verte.

Natasha se encoge de hombros.

\- Clint no va a creerte, no importa que digas. Clint creció en un circo, todas las cosas psíquicas son sólo un truco para él.

\- Debe haber algo.

Natasha no dice nada por un buen rato y Bruce empieza a pensar que es una causa perdida, pero finalmente, Natasha lo mira.

\- Budapest – es todo lo que dice, y Bruce asiente.

A juzgar por la sonrisa en los labios de Natasha, Bruce sabe que es la mejor opción que tienen.

* * *

Se estaciona frente a una casa que es idéntica a todas las casas de la cuadra. El nombre en la puerta no dice "Barton", pero Natasha le asegura que ese es el lugar, diciendo que se han quedado ahí las veces que han ido a Nueva York. Natasha no menciona en dónde viven usualmente, pero Bruce no pregunta. Sabe que es un secreto por una razón.

Bruce toca el timbre dos veces y mira a Natasha, sin escuchar ninguna pisada acercándose.

\- Dale un segundo. Clint tiene problemas con su audición – Bruce asiente.

\- No es como si tuviera que estar en otro lado. ¿Cuál es mi fachada? – pregunta con una sonrisa, aunque las palabras se sienten extrañas saliendo de su boca. Se está acostumbrando lentamente a ese asunto de estar encubierto y por un segundo considera la oferta de Natasha de unirse a la división de espías. Tal vez le guste si lo emparejan con ella. Además, tal vez de esa manera sienta que le es útil a S.H.I.E.L.D. de otra manera que no sea el otro sujeto, razón por la cual rechazó la iniciativa vengadores la primera vez que Fury lo invitó.

Aunque Tony parecía increíblemente interesado. Y aun si Bruce no ha escuchado nada de eso en bastante tiempo, hace una nota mental para preguntarle a Stark acerca de eso la próxima vez que hablen. Tal vez puede hacer algo en el equipo que no implique a Hulk. El trabajo que le han dado como científico no ha sido especial, no ha sido mucho tampoco, aunque lo suficiente para evitar que se vaya, otro intento de mantener un ojo en él. Y Bruce les deja hacerlo. No ha tenido un incidente en más de un año y tiene la esperanza de seguir así un año o dos más.

\- Laura debe haberle dicho de tu visita. Lo siento amigo, creo que no tienes suerte esta vez – dice ella con una sonrisa.

\- Supongo que no puedo tener un descanso, ¿eh, chica? – responde, igualando su tono de voz. Ve que ella va a decir algo, pero la puerta se abre antes de que lo haga y Clint lo está mirando con confusión.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – dice, y hay una pausa al final de la pregunta que dice que está esperando que se presente. Bruce mira al arquero y aunque se le hace familiar, no puede reconocerlo. Tal vez lo ha visto en S.H.I.E.L.D. o en casa de Tony. La torre Stark era un lugar amplio, y siempre había personas entrando y saliendo, justo como le gustaba a Tony. Bruce jamás fue afín a las multitudes, o sentir el espacio alrededor de él cerrándose que éstas traían, pero viviendo con Tony, una persona se acostumbra más a ese tipo de situaciones.

Bruce extiende su mano.

\- Hola, soy Bruce Banner – se presenta, y puede decir por su mirada que Clint lo reconoce.

\- Si, Laura me dijo que visitaste a Nat – dice él, pero Bruce sabe que no es la única razón por la que Clint ha escuchado de él. Bruce asiente, se aclara la garganta, sus nervios afectándole.

\- De hecho estoy aquí para hablar de Natasha – Clint cruza los brazos y se recarga en la puerta. Sus ojos examinan a Bruce pero no dice nada - ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta, y Clint permanece en silencio algunos momentos antes de asentir y orillarse en una invitación silenciosa a pasar – Gracias – dice mientras sigue a Clint a la cocina. Puede ver que dos de sus hijos mayores están en casa, pero Laura no está y tampoco el más pequeño.

Clint abre una cerveza y la abre antes de mirar a Bruce. Le ofrece la botella pero Bruce la rechaza con un simple ademán. Clint se encoge de hombros y toma un sorbo de la botella.

\- Entonces, ¿qué quieres hablar acerca de Nat?

\- Estoy aquí para pedirte que no quiten el soporte vital – la respuesta de Bruce toma al arquero por sorpresa, aunque Clint trata de no mostrarlo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – pregunta, y Bruce mira la habitación, sin querer ver a Clint a los ojos.

Bruce mira a Natasha, pero está centrada en los niños, Cooper y Lila, mirándolos jugar y puede ver que hay una sonrisa en su rostro. Se pregunta si ella sabe que está sonriendo. La vista casi hace que Bruce sonría también, pero niega con la cabeza y continua hablando con Clint.

\- Estaba en el hospital. El doctor habló con Laura, le dio unos papeles. No fue difícil deducir lo que eran – contesta, y espera que Clint crea en su historia – Por favor, por favor no firmen esos papeles – ruega – Natasha despertará, solo tienen que…

\- ¿Qué? ¿sólo tengo que esperar? ¿tener esperanza? – y hay un rastro de amargura en su voz, así como dolor – Hemos hecho eso por los últimos meses, ¿está bien? Hemos tenido esperanza y hemos rezado y nada ha pasado.

Natasha alza la cabeza cuando el tono de Clint se vuelve más fuerte, y hay un sentimiento de culpa que amenaza con sobrepasarla cuando ve cuánto dolor les ha causado a todos. Está a punto de abrir la boca para decirle a Bruce que se rinda, cuando Lila pone un pequeño plato de juguete frente a ella, acompañado de una pequeña taza de plástico del set de té que Lila tuvo en su último cumpleaños, y la niña mira hacia donde está Natasha.

\- ¿Puedes verme? – pregunta Natasha, su voz un suspiro, pero lo único que Lila hace en respuesta es servir té imaginario en la taza de Natasha. Ella frunce el ceño, mirando la copa – Lila, puedes verme.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Clint continua hablando.

\- Mira, conozco a Natasha más que nadie. Es mi mejor amiga. Todos nos preocupamos por ella y queremos lo mejor para ella. Y tal vez, esta vez, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarla descansar en paz – los ojos de Bruce se abren con incredulidad ante las palabras de Clint.

\- ¿Ustedes…? - y no encuentra el poder en sí mismo de terminar la pregunta. No puede lograr que las palabras salgan de su boca. El peso de la mitad de su pregunta cae en la habitación y Clint suspira, poniendo la cerveza en la mesita.

\- Firmamos los papeles hace una hora – contesta, y Bruce no puede creer lo que está escuchando. Natasha finalmente se para a su lado y él la mira brevemente sólo para encontrarse con su mirada, pero puede decir que hay algo que se esconde en ella. Tal vez pregunte después – Apagarán las máquinas mañana por la mañana – y Clint dice las palabras que Bruce nunca quiso escuchar.

Tiene que hacer algo, y rápido.

\- Puedo verla – las palabras abandonan los labios de Bruce apresuradamente, antes de que tenga tiempo de pensar en lo que va a decir – Puedo ver a Natasha, puedo ver su espíritu, y está justo aquí. Justo aquí, con nosotros, a mi lado y te ruego, por favor. Por favor no dejes que apaguen las máquinas. Dale a Natasha un poco más de tiempo – y hace una pausa –. Despertará.

Clint no responde, en su lugar mira detrás del hombro de Bruce, a Cooper y Lila.

\- Hey niños, ¿qué tal si van a su cuarto y miran la tele? Estaré con ustedes en un momento – dice, y los niños corren a pelear acerca de cuál dvd mirarán. Clint entonces empieza a caminar, como si estuviera buscando algo.

\- No te cree, Bruce – dice Natasha, su voz urgente – Debes hacer algo. Dile lo de Budapest – y Bruce obedece inmediatamente.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Budapest! Se acerca de Budapest – Clint mira a Bruce con una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Qué sabes de Budapest?

\- Todo – Clint entrecierra los ojos.

\- ¿Todo? – Bruce asiente.

\- Todo – repite.

\- ¿Y cómo sabrías todo de Budapest?

\- Natasha me lo dijo – Clint se aleja de Bruce, murmurando.

\- ¿Dónde demonios están mis flechas?

\- Bruce… - Natasha lo llama – Necesitamos irnos. Ahora.

\- No, Natasha, está bien. Haré que me crea.

\- Bruce…

\- Natasha está…

Entonces Clint estaba frente a él de nuevo, cuchillo de cocinero en mano. Bruce supone que se dio por vencido en encontrar sus flechas y arco.

\- ¡Sal de mi casa, lunático! – grita, y Bruce corre, decidiendo que tal vez Natasha tenía razón.

Dos minutos después, Bruce y Natasha están en la calle, con Clint cerrando la puerta tras ellos. El arquero suspira y se dirige a la habitación principal, donde sabe que están sus hijos. Abriendo las puertas, escondiendo el cuchillo detrás de su espalda y con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, Clint los encuentra acostados en la cama, su atención completamente centrada en la película que está en la televisión.

\- ¿Tienen hambre? – pregunta, agradecido de que sus hijos no se hayan enterado de lo sucedido. Ambos niegan con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de la televisión, y Clint está a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Lila habla.

\- ¿La tía Natasha quiere más té?

Clint mira a su hija, sus ojos como platos.

_¿Qué demonios?_


	8. Chapter 8

– No creo que tu amigo sea una persona muy espiritual – dice Bruce mientras camina hacia Natasha, quien tiene la mirada perdida en el parque. La gente pasa frente a ella mientras ella los estudia.

– Sólo está siendo un buen padre – contesta, mirándolo –. Trata de mantener a sus hijos lejos de un tipo loco – añade y Bruce ríe, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos. Ambos miran el parque en silencio y Natasha ve a una mujer con su hijo sentado en una sábana, el pasto verde a su alrededor. La sábana está llena de juguetes y hay una canasta de picnic a un lado, y el niño ríe con fuerza en los brazos de su madre cuando un perro pasa junto a ellos.

– Nunca podré hacer eso – dice Bruce repentinamente, y cuando Natasha lo mira, lo encuentra mirando al suelo.

– ¿Hacer qué? – pregunta, aunque siente que ya sabe la respuesta.

– Ser padre – contesta Bruce – tener familia. Mis amigos, ellos, eh… ellos continúan intentando que salga con alguien, pero… no hay futuro para nadie a mi lado, ¿sabes? – sus ojos se esconden de los de ella, pero aun si no puede ver su rostro, sabe que en ellos hay dolor. Un dolor que conoce – No puedo tener eso. Niños.

– Tampoco yo – dice, sin perder un segundo. Sus ojos están de vuelta en el niño con su madre. Puede sentir los ojos de Bruce en ella, pero sabe que él no va a preguntar, no forzará el tema. Le gusta eso de él. Le gusta la tranquilidad que le brinda, el sentimiento de que no tiene que dar explicaciones o inventar excusas o decirle cada detalle de su vida.

Bruce, ella piensa, acepta a casi todos excepto a sí mismo.

– En la habitación roja, donde fui entrenada… – Natasha continúa, dándose cuenta de que le gusta abrirse a él – donde fui criada, tienen una ceremonia de graduación – hace una pausa. No ha hablado de eso con nadie excepto Clint, y fue un tema difícil para ella. Siempre lo ha sido. Ella no deja que las lágrimas se formen en sus ojos (aunque no está segura de poder ganar esa batalla), y trata de mantener la compostura. Pero, de todo lo que le han quitado (su familia, su infancia, su inocencia), esto es algo que nunca deja de doler, aún si aceptó ese hecho años atrás – Te esterilizan – dice, y finalmente mira a Bruce – es eficiente – continúa, encogiéndose de hombros – una cosa menos de qué preocuparte. La única cosa que importa más que una misión. Hace todo más facil, incluso matar.

– Natasha… – la voz de Bruce no es más fuerte que un susurro cuando dice su nombre, cada sílaba llena con emoción. Ella cierra sus ojos ante el sonido, pero sólo por un momento. Cuando los abre de nuevo, está mirando a Bruce.

– Creo que me habría gustado ser mamá – dice, y es un pensamiento que nunca le había compartido a nadie jamás. Es un pensamiento que ha pasado por su mente sólo algunas veces (usualmente estando con uno de los niños de Barton), pero es algo que siempre ha estado pegado en la parte de atrás de su mente. ¿Habría decidido ser madre si no le hubieran arrebatado la oportunidad? ¿Habría tenido una vida normal, encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida? Le enseñaron toda su vida a usar el amor como una herramienta, y a veces Natasha se preguntaba cómo habría sido si se hubiese enamorado, de verdad, sin traiciones.

– Serías buena mamá – dice Bruce, y un tibio sentimiento de esparce en Natasha, y le sonríe.

– Gracias – Bruce asiente.

– Podemos ir al hospital otra vez. Puedo hablar con los docto…

– No, Bruce.

– Iré a S.H.I.E.L.D., hablaré con el maldito director. No puede acabar así, Natasha. No _puede_ ser el final – Natasha suspira.

– No hay manera de que alguien vaya a creer que sigo aquí.

– ¡La hija de Clint! Ella te vio. Te vio.

– ¡Genial! Mi suerte está en las manos de una niña que probablemente tiene otros diez amigos imaginarios.

Se quedan en silencio por un momento antes de que Bruce hable otra vez.

– Hay alguien – dice, y Natasha arquea una ceja con confusión – Hay alguien con quien podemos hablar, alguien que puede ayudar.

– ¿Quién?

– Vamos.

* * *

No está seguro de dónde puede encontrar a Thor (no se sabe nunca con el Asgardiano), pero, afortunadamente, el dios nórdico aún estaba en la Torre Stark, y Bruce no tuvo problema para encontrarlo.

Él y Natasha se apresuraron a bajar los pasillos de la torre y Natasha apenas tiene tiempo de darse cuenta del lugar en donde están, pero le parece familiar. Conoce el lugar, está segura de que ha estado ahí antes, pero supone que deberá dejar esa pregunta para otra ocasión, si es que existe otra ocasión.

– ¡Doctor Banner! – la voz de Thor resonó en la habitación con rapidez, y el enorme Asgardiano se levantó de la mesa de la cocina para saludar a Bruce. Natasha se hace a un lado, dejando que Thor abrace a Bruce, pero el dios del trueno se giró repentinamente en su dirección. Sabe que no puede verla (sus ojos miran por encima de ella), pero puede sentirla, y es un giro de eventos que la deja perpleja por un momento, pero decide ir con la corriente – Y he visto que tu visitante ha vuelto. ¿Has hecho amistades? – Bruce se encoge de hombros.

– Nos… aclimatamos – Thor sonríe ante su respuesta – De hecho, de eso te quería hablar – Bruce responde, rascándose la cabeza mientras piensa en cómo abordar el tema – Natasha está viva, pero está en coma. Y su familia va a quitarle el soporte vital.

El dios nórdico se desconcierta un poco con el uso de palabras desconocidas, pero pronto entiende el sentido de las palabras.

– ¿Fue herida en batalla? – Bruce asiente.

– Van a dejarla morir – dice, solo para darse cuenta de que debió de explicar la situación en términos que no fueran médicos ya que está seguro de que los Asgardianos deben tener otras palabras para explicar esa condición. Aunque Bruce sabe que Thor Odinson es un hombre inteligente y que ha entendido lo que trataba de decir con rapidez, aun si tuvo que preguntar para corroborar – ¿Hay algún hechizo o canto que sepas?

– Una descarga eléctrica.

– ¿Lo que sea – continúa Bruce – que pueda regresar su espíritu a su cuerpo?

– Estás haciendo las preguntas equivocadas, Bruce – Thor contesta después de una breve pausa, y Bruce lo mira, confundido.

– ¿Cómo que las preguntas equivocadas?

– En primer lugar, la razón por la que los espíritus deambulan por la Tierra es que tienen asuntos sin terminar. Es algo que deben de darse cuenta por sí mismos. No podemos decidirlo por ellos.

– Pero ¿por qué sólo yo puedo verla y hablar con ella cuando los demás no? – Bruce pregunta, y Thor le da una pequeña sonrisa.

– Exacto.

– ¿Exacto qué? – pregunta confundido.

– Esa es la pregunta correcta – Thor dice y deja a Bruce con una última palmada en la espalda.

Bruce y Natasha se miran. Esto no les ayuda para nada.

* * *

Tan pronto entran al departamento, Bruce se apresura a la sala, sentándose en el sillón y abriendo su laptop mientras, al mismo tiempo, toma uno de los libros que tomó prestados de la biblioteca semanas atrás acerca de espíritus y busca entre las páginas algo que pueda ayudarles.

Fue pronto, sin embargo, que se dio por vencido. Frustrado, tiró el libro al suelo. Puede sentir su pulso acelerarse, entonces pone su cabeza entre sus manos y respira profundamente algunas veces.

– Es solo… siento que la solución está justo frente a nosotros, pero no podemos verlo – dice finalmente con un suspiro. Natasha se encoge de hombros.

– ¿Cómo resuelves un problema que no tiene solución en primer lugar? Estás siendo demasiado duro contigo.

– Natasha, me convierto en un enorme monstruo verde cuando me enojo y he estado hablando con un espíritu los últimos meses, nada es imposible para mí ahora – hace una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando, mirando al piso –. En primer lugar, ¿por qué me mude aquí? Pepper me enseñó al menos otros quince departamentos. ¿Por qué este? – levanta la vista y ve a Natasha, quien está frente a él, la mesa de café separándolos – ¿Por qué puedo verte cuando nadie más te ve? ¿Cómo es que ambos trabajamos para S.H.I.E.L.D.? Es solo que… todo parece estar conectado de alguna manera.

Natasha se mueve y se sienta a su lado en el sillón mientras Bruce tiene que volver a respirar profundo para calmarse y toma otro de los libros de la mesa de café. Su vista se detiene en la mesita cuando ve algo.

– ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

– ¿Mm? – Bruce levanta la vista del libro y finalmente ve a Natasha apuntar al cuadro con la foto que estaba en el hospital y que ahora estaba sobre la mesita – Si, eh… – tartamudea, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente – la tomé – admite, y aunque Natasha no dice nada al respecto, vuelve a ver la foto – Solo quería tener una foto de ti – dice finalmente, y Natasha lo mira a los ojos. Puede adivinar que Bruce está luchando intensamente con su deseo de apartar la vista, avergonzado – Yo… yo no estaba seguro de que volvería a verte de nuevo. Lo siento.

Natasha sonríe.

– No lo sientas. Normalmente no le doy un valor sentimental a las cosas, pero debo admitir que realmente me gusta esa foto.

– Si, a mí también.

– Fue el día en el que trajeron a Nathaniel a casa – explica –, se suponía que iba a ser una niña. La iban a llamar Natasha. Traidor – dice, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios, Bruce se ríe, tomando la foto de manera que ambos puedan verla mejor.

– Debió ser un bien día.

– Oh, no. Fue terrible – dice ella riendo un poco – crecí en Rusia y aun así casi pierdo la paciencia ese día. Los niños estaban corriendo y gritando por toda la casa como moscas sin dirección. Fue una tortura – Natasha mira ausentemente la foto por unos segundos – Pero fue bueno, sí. Todos estaban felices, ¿sabes? Jamás tuve una familia, pero creo que, con ellos, finalmente la tuve – los ojos de Natasha se iluminan cuando habla de la familia Barton, y Bruce sonríe a su felicidad – Y todas las familias son un poco agitadas, ¿no?

Bruce asiente. Natasha lo mira directamente a los ojos. Desde la primera vez que la conoció, Bruce ve el falso exterior eternamente en calma desvanecerse casi por completo. Ella está frente a él, y sus muros no están, con las lágrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos, y Bruce piensa en que tan fuerte es esta mujer para haber sobrevivido todo lo que vivió y obtener algo de felicidad, solo para que esté tan cerca de que se la arrebaten. Merece seguir viviendo. Merece el mundo.

– Fui feliz – admite –. Con ellos, realmente fui feliz. Pero, cuando pienso en el resto de mi vida, todo lo que puedo recordar es el trabajo. La KGB o S.H.I.E.L.D., siempre peleando por alguien más, mientras trataba de limpiar la sangre de mis manos. Había demasiado rojo. Aún lo hay.

– Estás siendo demasiado dura contigo – dice Bruce, un eco de las palabras de Natasha. Ella le sonríe.

– Creí que ese era tu trabajo – dice ella. Los labios de Bruce intentan formar una pequeña sonrisa, y Natasha mira de nuevo la fotografía – No creo que esté lista para decirles adiós – su voz es apenas más alta que un susurro – no aún – porque son lo más importante para ella, su familia. La que obtuvo sin pedirla, y que trabajó todos los días para merecerla. Y jamás iba a detenerse. Aunque, quizá, sería obligada a hacerlo. Pero son fuertes, estarán bien sin ella.

– No tienes que hacerlo, Natasha – Bruce deja el marco de nuevo en la mesita – te prometo que nosotros…

– Sabes – Natasha lo interrumpe –, no quiero pasar mi última noche tratando de evitar mi destino. Quiero hacer algo. Contigo – mira a Bruce, y tiene las cejas fruncidas, pensando en maneras de hacerle cambiar de opinión y pelear un poco más por ella. Natasha puede ver el momento en el que se da por vencido y acepta su deseo, al tiempo que su rostro se suaviza.

– Está bien – Bruce se levanta del sillón y se gira hacia ella – ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ir a Paris? ¿Ver la torre Eiffel sin tener que preocuparte de espías y misiones secretas? ¿Bailar en una playa en Bali? Escuché que Fiji es genial – Bruce continúa lanzando sugerencia tras sugerencia y Natasha ríe – Hagámoslo, ¡vamos a cualquier lugar en el mundo! Bueno, cualquier lugar al que pueda llevarnos alguna de las múltiples tarjetas de crédito que Tony me dio – Natasha niega con la cabeza, sonriendo – A cualquier lugar – dice Bruce, con un tono serio.

– Hay algo que me gustaría hacer.

– Lo que sea.

* * *

Están recostados en cama, uno frente al otro.

– ¿Estás nerviosa? – Pregunta Bruce, aunque sabe que probablemente es una pregunta estúpida. Natasha sonríe.

– Nunca estoy nerviosa– dice, y Bruce sonríe un poco como respuesta – Aunque sí. Tal vez un poco.

– ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé.

– ¿Por qué estás nerviosa si no puedo tocarte?

– Creo que estoy nerviosa _porque_ no puedes tocarme – contesta.

Bruce levanta su mano hacia ella, su palma esperando a que la suya se una. Natasha recuerda cuando hizo el mismo gesto, después de que él despertó de aquella pesadilla (ese recuerdo), y sabe que lo está haciendo para calmarla, de la misma manera en la que ella le ayudó aquella ocasión.

Pensándolo bien, Natasha encuentra ese gesto increíblemente íntimo. Algo tan simple que guarda tal emoción, capaz de relajarlos a ambos, de tranquilizarlos de una manera en la que las palabras no pueden, como una manifestación física de lo que ambos sienten el uno por otro. El qué exactamente, no lo sabe.

Natasha levanta su mano, recargándola gentil y lentamente, de manera que no atraviese su piel. Pronto, sus palmas están tan cerca una de la otra hasta que crean la ilusión de que de hecho se están tocando.

– Casi puedo sentir eso – dice él, sus ojos cerrados y su voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro.

Ella mira sus palmas antes de mirarlo a él de nuevo.

– También yo – dice, estudiando su rostro, y puede ver las comisuras de sus ojos arrugarse con algo más que felicidad. Afecto, tal vez – Creo que sé cual es mi asunto sin terminar – dice, y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Bruce le sonríe también.

– ¿Qué?

– Tú.

Se quedan así por un rato, y Natasha casi puede escuchar el corazón de Bruce en el silencio de la habitación. Le trae calma.


	9. Chapter 9

El sol de la mañana brilla a través de las ventanas de la habitación de Bruce, quien lentamente despierta de su sorpresivamente pacífico sueño, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, siendo honestos. Cuando abre sus ojos, termina de desperezarse e inconscientemente sonríe, el nombre de Natasha abandonando sus labios.

– ¿Natasha? – la llama, girándose hacia el lado de la cama donde estaba recostada. Aunque, ella estaba ausente y su lado de la cama estaba vacío – ¡¿Natasha?! – la llama de nuevo, ésta vez un poco más fuerte, la preocupación en su voz al sentarse súbitamente.

¿Dónde está?

– Estoy aquí – dice tranquilamente, y Bruce deja salir el aire que estaba guardando cuando finalmente la ve, sentada en la silla a la esquina de la habitación. Su pulso se tranquiliza, habiéndose acelerado ante el miedo de perderla, de que era demasiado tarde. Empieza a respirar con más facilidad.

– Gracias a Dios, pensé que te habías…

– ¿Ido? – responde, y hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Bruce no sabe por qué sonríe, pero no va a preguntar – No, sigo aquí. Es una sensación extraña, ¿sabes? Solo esperar a desaparecer en cualquier segundo. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá… – hace una pausa y mira a Bruce a los ojos – ¿Crees que dolerá?

Es una pregunta extraña, y no sabe de dónde salió. Natasha jamás se preocupó de sentir dolor o de sus consecuencias. Había soportado lo suficiente en la vida para saber que podía sobrevivir a muchísimas cosas. Natasha jamás pensó demasiado en la muerte, incluso si era su fiel compañera cada día de su vida con su elección de profesión. Pero ahora, todo se sentía demasiado real y el pensar en sólo desaparecer en el aire de repente la tenía preguntándose cosas. ¿Dolería? ¿Sentiría algo antes de que pase? ¿O sólo estará hablando con Bruce en un segundo y desaparecer en el siguiente?

Una parte de Natasha quería que Bruce le diera respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero también sabía que no había manera de que él pudiera hacerlo.

– No tengo las respuestas a eso, Natasha – contesta honestamente, y Natasha asiente, sabiendo de antemano que no podría responder – Pero creo que se qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer – continúa, saliendo de cama. Aún estaba vestido en la ropa de la noche anterior, pero no se molestó en cambiarse. En su lugar, sólo se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso zapatos – Esta vez, puedo hacer algo – dice, atando sus agujetas. Natasha frunce el ceño.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – él no contesta – ¿Bruce? – finalmente la mira.

– Natasha, cuando nos conocimos… seguía diciendo una y otra vez que estabas muerta. Pero ¿quieres saber la verdad? Yo era quien estaba muerto – dice, pero la confusión de Natasha solo aumenta. Es como si estuviera diciendo tonterías, y Bruce desesperadamente quiere que lo entienda y lo escuche – Se cómo suena, como una locura que debería pasar en una película en la que el chico dice un discurso enorme de alguna u otra cosa. Pero esto es lo sincero que sé que puedo ser – continua, Natasha lo escucha pacientemente y eso le da a Bruce el coraje para seguir – Desde el accidente solo era yo y mi trabajo. Era o estar en la Torre o aislarme en el laboratorio intentando encontrar una cura, cosa que sabía que nunca iba a pasar. Apenas le hablaba a la gente, me aislé de todos con el miedo de lastimar a la gente que me importa, así como mi padre lastimó a mi madre – su voz se rompe un poco cuando lo dice, y Natasha casi puede sentir el dolor que esos recuerdos le trae. Desea que el padre de Bruce siguiera vivo sólo para tener la oportunidad de matarlo ella misma –. Deje de vivir, estaba muerto. Y tu me regresaste a la vida. Me salvaste – termina, y hay tanta sinceridad en su voz que Natasha tiene que evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

Supone que los últimos años la han ablandado.

– Ahora es mi turno de salvarte – dice y se levanta de la cama, Natasha se levanta de la silla, caminando hacia él.

– Bruce, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? – dice, mientras él toma las llaves el auto y las pone en su bolsillo junto con su celular – ¿Cómo crees que vas a salvarme?

Bruce se gira y la ve, la determinación escrita en su rostro. Natasha no recuerda haberlo visto así alguna vez.

– Voy a robar tu cuerpo – dice, y Natasha se detiene.

No está bromeando.

Bruce sale de la habitación rápidamente, agarrando su chaqueta de donde la dejó en el sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Natasha lo alcanza cuando deja el edificio.

– Bruce… ¡Bruce! No puedes hacer eso.

– ¿Por qué no? – dice, dándose vuelta.

– Oh, no lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque irás a la cárcel? – grita – ¡S.H.I.E.L.D. no será capaz de protegerte! De hecho, ellos podrían ser quienes vengan y te arresten personalmente, estás robando el cuerpo de una de sus mejores agentes. Te encerrarán.

– ¿Y qué? – pregunta irritado cuando llega a su carro, finalmente girándose – Si algo te pasa, ¿crees que me va a importar dónde estaré? – dice, y Natasha no contesta. No puede creer que esté dispuesto a arriesgar tanto. La voz de Bruce se suaviza – Al menos seré capaz de comprarnos más tiempo, aunque sea un poco.

Después de unos segundos, Natasha se rinde.

– Las cosas que necesitas para saber para siquiera pensar en salirte con la tuya… – intenta razonar con él, pero él la interrumpe.

– Tu las sabes, Natasha. Lo has dicho tu misma, eres su mejor agente.

– Dije una de las mejores – Bruce sonríe.

– Ambos sabemos que solo estás siendo humilde. Eres buena en lo que haces y tu me vas a guiar.

Toma unos momentos antes de que Natasha acceda.

– Está bien – dice, y puede ver alivio en Bruce, aunque sabe que él lo habría intentado con o sin ella –. Vas a necesitar una camioneta – dice, y Bruce asiente. Esa es fácil, puede rentar una – y alguien sin sentido moral – bueno, esa es más fácil.

Tiene a la persona perfecta en mente.

* * *

– ¿Me repites de nuevo qué es lo que vamos a mover? – pregunta Tony, tratando de no sonar angustiado ante la nada cuidadosa forma de manejar de Bruce. Tony puede ser Iron Man pero justo ahora, teme por su vida.

– Suministros médicos – contesta. Es la primera cosa que viene a su mente. Natasha lo mira con sorpresa.

– ¿No le dijiste? – Bruce la calla, pero Natasha solo rueda los ojos – Tienes que decirle, Bruce – dice, y le da un vistazo a Tony –. Sabes, me parece familiar.

– Tal vez lo has visto en las noticias.

– ¿Quién me vio en las noticias? – Tony pregunta – ¿Me veo bien? Siempre les digo que me tomen de mi mejor lado.

– ¿Tienes un mejor lado? – Bruce pregunta, sin ponerle realmente atención, concentrándose en llegar al hospital tan rápido como puede sin que sean detenidos por la policía por ir más allá del límite de velocidad. Tony se encoge de hombros.

– Tienes razón, me veo bien de cualquier lado.

– ¡Agárrate! – Bruce grita mientras toma repentinamente un giro en la calle. La camioneta se ladea un poco y Tony grita en pánico.

– ¿Y tenemos tanta prisa en mover esos suministros médicos porque…?

– Eh, mmm – Bruce trata de llegar a una respuesta rápido, tratando de mantenerse en términos médicos gracias a su mentira – Solo hoy hay ofertas en camas de hospital – dice, y tanto Tony como Natasha lo miran con incredulidad –. Siempre he querido una.

– ¿Es enserio, Banner? – pregunta Natasha desde el asiento de atrás – ¿Ésta es tu excusa?

Bruce la ignora, pero no puede ignorar a Tony.

– ¿Qué tal si bajas la velocidad para que no choquemos y nos matemos y yo personalmente te ordeno la mejor cama de hospital que cualquier persona sana pueda querer? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal suena eso amigo? – la voz de Tony se vuelve tensa cuando Bruce no muestra intención de bajar la velocidad – Por cierto, recuérdame de no volver a meterme en un carro contigo otra vez ¿sí? Es por esto por lo que tengo chofer.

Natasha ríe, negando con la cabeza.

– Tienes que decirle al pobre hombre.

– Aún no – Bruce trata de susurrar de manera que Tony no lo escuche, pero falla miserablemente.

– ¿Aún no qué?

– Aún no llegamos – responde rápidamente. Tony suspira.

– Se honesto conmigo, Banner.

– ¿Mm?

– ¿Tu amiga imaginaria salió a jugar? – dice, y Bruce ignora la pregunta acelerando y saltándose una luz roja frente al hospital, probablemente no es de sus mejores ideas, pero estaban en un apuro.

Aun así, aquello logra callar a Tony, entonces es una idea suficientemente buena.

* * *

Todos entran al closet de suministros sin ser detectados para poder tomar lo necesario para retirar a Natasha cuidadosamente del soporte vital sin matarla en el proceso.

Bruce agarra un carrito y, con su vago conocimiento médico, empieza a tomar suministros que sabe que van a necesitar. Jamás fue a una escuela de medicina, pero tenía los conocimientos necesarios para saber exactamente que tomar. Agarró un baumanómetro y un respirador portátil de las repisas. Tony lo mira con confusión.

– Bruce, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Esto no es una venta… no es que yo haya estado en muchas ventas, pero… – Bruce deja de mover los suministros.

– Está bien, está bien. Sabía que no vendrías si te decía – Tony suspira.

– ¿De verdad quiero escucharlo? – pregunta, pero Bruce contesta de todas formas.

– Mi amiga imaginaria no es imaginaria – dice, y Tony asiente, apresurándolo para que llegue al punto, aunque sigue sin estar seguro de querer oírlo –. Es el espíritu de una mujer en coma a quien le quitarán el soporte vital. No puedo dejar que hagan eso entonces debemos llevar su cuerpo a un lugar seguro.

– ¿De verdad? – Tony lo mira, no está convencido. Bruce asiente.

– De verdad.

– Debiste decirle antes – dice Natasha. Sin embargo, esta vez Bruce no la ignora. En su lugar, la mira, ignorando a Tony.

– No me habría creído.

– Bueno, seguro ahora te cree, ¿verdad? – contesta ella con sarcasmo. Bruce niega con la cabeza.

– Tenía que traerlo al hospital.

– Bruce. Brucie – Tony lo llama con una voz tranquilizadora, como si estuviese hablándole a un animal herido – ¿Qué tal si me dejas llevarte arriba a la sala de psiquiatría? Hay gente que puede ayudarte – sugiere –. Tal vez incluso te den más pudin, ya sabes, si te gusta la comida de hospital.

– ¡No hay tiempo! – Bruce grita. Puede sentir su pulso acelerarse, pero puede mantenerlo bajo control – Son las once y media, estará muerta en media hora. Tengo que hacer algo, Tony – Tony asiente.

– Está bien. Está bien, si tu amiga está aquí, pregúntale qué estoy haciendo con mi mano ahora mismo – dice Tony, poniendo una mano detrás de él –. Piedra, papel o tijera – Y Bruce lo mira como si no pudiese creer que Tony esté preguntando eso justo en ese momento. Detrás de él, Natasha rueda los ojos.

– Piedra – dice ella, sin asimilar que esté haciendo eso en ese momento. Cuando Bruce se lo repite a Tony, luce sorprendido.

– Eso fue suerte. De nuevo.

Bruce se queja pero Natasha contesta con rapidez.

– Tijeras – repite Bruce, pero Tony continúa cambiando sus manos – Piedra de nuevo. Papel – Bruce repite las palabras de Natasha tan pronto como termina de decirlas. Tony cambia sus manos otra vez.

– ¿Ese es su dedo medio?

– Tony, ¿estás siendo grosero? – dice Bruce sorprendido. Tony baja rápidamente las manos.

– Dile que estoy planeando su asesinato justo ahora – dice Natasha, pero Bruce y Tony ya están discutiendo.

– ¡Le mostraste el dedo!

– Aún si ella es real, ¿sabes lo que estás arriesgando por esta mujer? – pregunta Tony, y Bruce asiente.

– Sí – contesta, y aquella simple respuesta toma a Natasha desprevenida. Es demasiado surreal para ella la rapidez con la que Bruce dejó todo y hace lo posible sólo para ayudarla.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta Tony, una pregunta a la que Natasha también quiere saber la respuesta, y le toma unos momentos a Bruce el poder responder. Al final, se encoge de hombros.

– Porque la amo. La amo, Tony – dice, y las palabras abandonan sus labios sin esfuerzo, como si siempre hubiese querido decirlas. Sus sentimientos son tan claros ahora y está completamente seguro de que ama a Natasha Romanoff con cada fibra de su ser, incluso si sólo la ha conocido como espíritu.

Natasha se detiene, sus ojos agrandándose. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Él la ama? Natasha mira a Bruce, su expresión tanto confundida como inquisidora. Él la mira, sus ojos honestos y su voz sincera.

– Lo hago. Te amo – Natasha niega con la cabeza.

– Bruce… – empieza a decir, aunque sabe que Bruce no espera una respuesta, pero Tony la interrumpe sin darse cuenta.

– Está bien, Doc. Vamos a robar un cuerpo.

* * *

Caminan con rapidez fuera del elevador, vestidos en batas de hospital y empujando una camilla hacia la habitación de Natasha.

– Te lo agradezco, Tony – dice Bruce mientras caminan por el pasillo –, ambos te lo agradecemos.

– No lo hago por ti – contesta rápidamente.

– Entonces, ¿por qué?

– Porque un día, créeme, voy a necesitar ayuda moviendo un cuerpo y cuando ese día llegue no quiero escuchar quejas de ti – dice Tony, y Bruce no puede distinguir si está bromeando o no, entonces deja el tema pasar.

– Gira en esta esquina – dice y Tony obedece. Pronto, entran la habitación de Natasha hasta encontrar su cuerpo recostado en la cama, aún atada a las máquinas que la mantienen vida (además de su propia terquedad, piensa Bruce). Natasha estaría de acuerdo.

– Está bien – dice Natasha mientras Bruce empuja la camilla a lado de la cama, el y Tony a cada lado de la cama –. Pónganme en la camilla, rápido – Natasha mira alrededor en estado de alerta, por cualquier indicio que le señale que viene alguien.

– Oh por Dios – dice Tony, deteniéndose cuando finalmente mira con detenimiento a la mujer postrada en la cama, con el respirador sobresaliendo de su boca, manteniéndola con vida – Bruce…

– Lo sé, es hermosa, ¿verdad? – dice él, realmente sin prestarle atención a Tony, concentrado en cómo mover a Natasha sin lastimarla. Natasha sonríe.

– Eso es muy tierno, Bruce, pero tenemos que irnos. Alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento.

– No, no es eso – dice Tony – Es ella. Es la mujer con la que Steve y yo preparamos tu cita. Es la mujer que abandonaste esa noche.

– ¿Se suponía que iba a conocer a Natasha? – pregunta Bruce, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo era posible?

– Y tampoco pudo llegar porque fue herida en una misión – Tony continúa, recordando una conversación particularmente dolorosa con Steve algunos días después de la fallida cita. Llamó para disculparse en nombre de Bruce, pero después de escuchar las noticias le deseó a la mujer una pronta recuperación y le dijo a Steve que le llamara si necesitaba algo. Nunca se dio cuenta de que era tan serio, o que la fueran a poner en un hospital con un nombre falso en lugar de llevarla a una de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D., pero ¿quién era él para juzgar?

– Eras tú – dice Bruce, mirando a Natasha. El rostro de ella era un espejo de la expresión de sorpresa de Bruce – ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso puedo verte? – Natasha mira al piso, su ceño fruncido.

– Se suponía que iba a conocerte – dice, su voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro, antes de mirar de nuevo a Bruce. Ella tenía razón, él era su asunto pendiente.

– Espera, ¿cómo la conoces?

– Por Steve Rogers, ya sabes, Capitán América. Vino a la Torre algunas veces, lo conoces. Alto, rubio, hombros anchos, hace reír incluso a Pepper. Con un extremo sentido de patriotismo, lo que no es sorprendente considerando su alias – dice Tony, y Bruce asiente, recordando a Steve – Trabaja con ella y Barton en S.H.I.E.L.D.

– ¿Clint?

– Si, Hawkeye – confirma – Aunque nunca lo has conocido.

Bruce niega con la cabeza.

– Oh, si lo conocí – balbucea, pero Tony no alcanza a escuchar.

La comprensión finalmente llega al rostro de Natasha.

– Tony Stark. Sabía que conocía a ese hijo de perra de algún lado – Los ojos de Bruce se agrandan.

– No le agradas. Para nada.

– Si, no me digas – Tony está de acuerdo.

– Realmente escogiste a la persona correcta cuando te dije que necesitabas a alguien sin sentido de moralidad – dice, y Bruce ríe. Tony lo mira, confundido.

– ¿Qué, por qué te ríes? Bruce, ¿se está burlando de mí? – Bruce se calma con rapidez.

– No.

– Mentiroso. Romanoff realmente esta ahí, ¿no es cierto?

– ¡Es lo que te he estado diciendo!

– Bueno, entonces vamos a ponerla en la camilla – Bruce asiente, y la levantan lentamente y con cuidado cuando escuchan un sonido en la puerta.

– Es el doctor, el que habló con Laura.

Bruce la mira, confundido.

– Está aquí quince minutos antes.

– Creo que va a entrar – dice Tony en voz baja. Bruce se acerca a la puerta y deja a Tony moviendo el cuerpo de Natasha de la cama a la camilla.

– ¿Cómo hago que se vaya? – dice Bruce en un susurro a Natasha, quien caminaba justo detrás.

– Solo repite todo lo que te diga, ¿está bien? Inventar excusas es lo que hago para vivir – dice ella mientras Bruce abre la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente a sus espaldas. Se encara con el doctor, en la tarjeta en su bata se lee "Dr. Rushton".

– ¿Dr. Rushton? – Bruce extiende una mano, el otro hombre la toma.

– Dile que eres un doctor – dice Natasha, y Bruce obedece – eres un consultante para hacer una evaluación final antes de apagar el soporte vital – dice, y Bruce repite palabra por palabra.

– No tengo instrucciones escritas o verbales de eso – dice el Dr. Rushton, sin creer la historia de Bruce.

– Necesitamos hacer unos análisis.

– ¿Quiénes? – Natasha es rápida en responder.

– Diles que tienes un equipo en la planta baja con una orden escrita del doctor en turno – cuando Bruce repite sus palabras con confianza, añade – lo tienes.

– Esta es la primera vez que escucho de ello. No te molesta si lo confirmo, ¿verdad?

– No, adelante – contesta con renovada confianza, misma que desaparece cuando ve al hombre sacar un celular. Pensó que el doctor se iría para corroborar, pero ahora estaban en aprietos.

– Sólo lo llamaré – dice el doctor, y Bruce puede sentir su nerviosismo aumentar, entonces hace lo primero que le viene a la mente: le da un puñetazo directo en la cara al doctor, rompiendo su nariz, y el hombre cae al piso.

– ¡Bruce! – grita Natasha – ¿qué…?

– No soy un médico convincente – dice como excusa.

Tony camina fuera de la habitación, empujando la camilla con el cuerpo de Natasha encima. Le da un vistazo al casi inconsciente doctor.

– Oh Bruce, los delitos sólo se están acumulando. No voy a pagar por tus abogados.

– Vámonos – dice él, apurando a Tony al tiempo que logra ver a Laura Barton acercándose con una enfermera a su lado. No puede ver a Clint, pero se imagina que no está lejos del resto de la familia Barton. Se retiran rápidamente mientras Laura y la enfermera se acercan al doctor, quien finalmente está sentado y usando una mano para tratar de detener la hemorragia, mientras llama a seguridad con la otra.

Bruce, Tony y Natasha giran a la derecha rumbo a los elevadores. Tan pronto como las puertas se abren, un guardia de seguridad sale e intenta quitarles la camilla. Se las arregla para tener un agarre firme a ella, pero Tony lo toma por los hombros y lo empuja al elevador, arrinconándolo mientras las puertas se cierran.

Mientras Bruce agarra la camilla y siguen andando por el pasillo, en el elevador Tony y el guardia se separan sólo para darse cuenta de que el guardia de alguna manera arrancó el respirador de Natasha y lo tiene en la mano.

– Mierda – dice Tony, frotando su rostro con su mano, cansado.

Bruce baja hasta el centro del lobby, sólo para encontrarse atrapado en un callejón sin salida, siendo que los guardias están llegando por todas las entradas posibles.

– ¡Alto ahí! ¡Detente! – son las únicas palabras que lo rodean, y Bruce se detiene, sin saber qué hacer o a donde ir.

– ¿Bruce?

– Natasha.

Se están mirando el uno al otro, cada uno al lado opuesto de la camilla. Están atrapados, y lo saben, ambos incapaces de hacer nada para salir de esta situación. Natasha mira su cuerpo y en ese momento se da cuenta de que algo va mal.

– Bruce, no tengo el respirador – dice con preocupación.

Eso es todo. Así es como acaba.

– ¡No! – grita Bruce – ¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, Natasha!

– Es demasiado tarde – dice ella, y puede sentir las lágrimas llegando a sus ojos. Natasha rara vez lloraba, pero pensó que este era un momento apropiado para aquella reacción – está pasando – dice, y Bruce puede ver que empieza a desvanecerse, volviéndose casi transparente – Es demasiado fuerte.

– Se más fuerte – contesta Bruce, tanto para ella como para él. Tiene que ser más fuerte que la muerte que la estaba arrebatando de él, y el intentaba ser más fuerte que el Otro Sujeto, quien estaba intentando desesperadamente tomar el control mientras la presión de Bruce aumentaba.

– Me está ganando – dice Natasha, notando su preocupación – No te vuelvas verde.

– No lo haré – contesta rápido – Tengo una buena razón para mantenerme en calma – dice con sinceridad.

Natasha sonríe, pero sus ojos albergan un inmenso dolor. Bruce puede ver también amor en su rostro, y desea que no sean sólo sus ojos jugándole trucos, no ahora.

– Te adoro – dice ella, y Bruce puede sentir un inmenso dolor en el corazón. No puede amarla no ahora. No cuando estuvieron tan cerca de lograrlo. No puede morir, no puede.

El monitor muestra una línea plana continua, y el penetrante sonido llena la habitación.

– Quédate conmigo – dice Bruce, y hace lo primero que se siente natural para él, sabiendo que esta puede ser la única y la última oportunidad de hacerlo.

En los últimos momentos de su vida, Bruce besa a Natasha Romanoff.

Natasha puede sentir el beso en sus labios y los toca con las yemas de sus dedos, suspirando ante la sensación.

Su cuerpo en la camilla inhala profundamente. El aliento de Bruce.

De pronto, Bruce es retirado por numerosas manos fuertes. Puede ver que una de ellas pertenece a Clint Barton, quien se dio cuenta de aquella extraña situación tan solo unos minutos antes. Su rostro está contraído con enojo, pero se las arregla para no darle un puñetazo al doctor y en su lugar pide un tranquilizante, reconociendo a Banner y conociendo la bestia en la que podía convertirse. Pero, aunque Bruce está seguro de que sus ojos probablemente estén verdes, sabe que no se convertirá ahora. Era como si Hulk entendiera la pérdida que acababa de sufrir.

– Natasha – la llama, pero su llamado permanece sin respuesta.

De pronto, cuando la habitación queda en silencio, el sonido del monitor se detiene y es remplazado por el suave pitido que indica un corazón latiendo. Todos se giran hacia el cuerpo de Natasha, y Bruce se las arregla para soltarse del agarre de seguridad.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta Laura, y Clint rápidamente llega a su lado, sin creer lo que sus ojos ven.

– No es posible – dice el Dr. Rushton –, no es posible.

Natasha empieza a toser, y tanto Laura como Clint se acercan rápidamente a ella.

– ¿Nat?

– Nat, ¿puedes oírnos? – pregunta Clint, pero ella no contesta. En su lugar, sólo abre los ojos – Dios santo, Natasha, creímos que estabas muerta.

Natasha sonríe con dificultad, aunque no está segura de lo que está pasando.

– No te desharás tan fácilmente de mí, Barton – contesta, su voz rasposa por los meses de no usarla y el respirador.

Bruce es cuidadoso cuando se acerca a Natasha, pero Laura primero mira a su esposo y luego al científico antes de asentir.

– Está bien – dice, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, y Bruce se acerca con más confianza, aún si desconfía de Barton.

Bruce llega a la camilla y mira a Natasha, una sonrisa empieza a aparecer en sus labios a la vez que lo inundaba el alivio.

– Hola – dice en voz baja, pero Natasha no responde –. Soy yo.

Pero no hay reconocimiento en su rostro.

– Lo siento – dice, su voz aún ronca –. Yo no…

Laura la interrumpe.

– Nat, es Bruce – dice – ¿recuerdas a Bruce? – Natasha mira a Laura y de nuevo a Bruce, pero su expresión no cambia.

– ¿El departamento? – dice él, intentando forzar su memoria – ¿El ático? ¿El estudio de ballet? – su voz está llena de desesperación – ¿Nada? – pregunta, el dolor aumenta en su corazón. Intenta tomar su mano, pero Natasha la retira.

Ella no lo recuerda. No recuerda nada.

Bruce se aleja lentamente antes de darle la espalda e irse caminando por el pasillo. Con una última mirada a Natasha, gira en la esquina y se va del hospital.

Natasha no sabe quién es.

Y ese pensamiento es más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce se encontraba sentado en una banca en el parque por la tarde. No sabía por qué sintió la súbita necesidad de ir, o por qué se fue del departamento, siendo que sería feliz pasando el resto de sus días recostado en el sofá, pero terminó en la misma banca en la que se sentó con Natasha (bueno, su espíritu, para ser más preciso, y los espíritus no pueden sentarse realmente, pero se sentaron justo ahí, en esa banca) aquel tiempo atrás.

Mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y simplemente mira a su alrededor, tratando de empaparse del sentimiento tranquilizador de su alrededor, aún si siente que podría perder el control en cualquier momento. Bruce empieza a hacer algunos de sus ejercicios de respiración para evitar un accidente cuando su teléfono suena, interrumpiéndolo.

En la pantalla se lee "Pepper Potts". En cualquier caso, Bruce se alegra de que no sea Tony.

– Banner – contesta formalmente, esperando que Pepper pueda mantener la conversación corta.

– Hola, Bruce – Bruce puede oír la sonrisa en su voz que probablemente tiene como intención ser confortante y tranquilizadora, pero no se siente así en absoluto. La voz de Pepper se mantiene ligera, aunque puede escuchar que su voz es un poco ahogada, aunque está intentando ocultarlo, y ella complace su deseo silencioso al llegar al punto – Hablé con el dueño del edificio y dijeron que Natasha regresará al departamento – dice, y Bruce se sobresalta ligeramente, cerrando los ojos. Agradece que Pepper no pueda verlo – Como está subarrendado, esperan que puedas moverte lo antes posible. Puedo pedir una semana, tal vez dos, pero…

– No, Pepper, está bien – contesta él con rapidez, interrumpiéndola –. En verdad. Ni siquiera tengo tantas cosas.

Casi puede escuchar a Pepper asentir.

– ¿Quieres que mande la mudanza para mañana? Solo para terminar con esto rápido. Traerían tus cosas a la torre.

– Si, claro – responde sin siquiera pensarlo – Sería genial. Gracias, Pepper.

– De nada – y hace una pausa. Bruce siente que sabe lo que viene – Mira, Bruce… Tony me dijo lo que pasó y sólo quiero decir que estamos aquí para ti, ¿está bien? Siempre.

Y el tenía razón. Parte de él desea no ser tan cínico al respecto, pero el cinismo parece ser la única emoción de la que es capaz por el momento.

– Gracias – contesta con rapidez – Significa mucho Pepper, enserio.

Intercambian algunas palabras más y después de que la llamada termina, Bruce se deja caer de nuevo en la banca en el parque y exhala sonoramente.

Hulk siente necesidad de aplastar algo. En su lugar, Bruce dedica su mente a otro proyecto. Y, contra todo sentido común, toma su teléfono y llama a Tony. Está sesenta y ocho porciento seguro de que lo lamentará en un futuro.

* * *

– Mira Nat, Fury tiene razón. No deberías volver tan pronto – dice Clint mientras se sientan alrededor de la mesa en la casa de los Barton. El comedor es el más reciente de los proyectos de Clint del que está increíblemente orgulloso, entonces su lugar preferido para comer (que antes era la cocina), ahora es éste.

Natasha rueda los ojos.

– Steve ya dejó diez mensajes acerca de eso – responde ella – Ni siquiera sabía que aprendió a usar un maldito teléfono con propiedad.

– Y tiene razón – responde Clint – Acabas de salir del hospital, Nat, y odiamos verte volver al campo.

– Me las puedo arreglar por mí misma.

– No dudamos eso por un segundo – esta vez, contesta Laura – Mira Clint, – se gira hacia su marido – es su decisión y sólo su decisión. Si cree que está lista para regresar a trabajar entonces debería hacerlo – dice, y Natasha la mira con gratitud mientras Clint suspira con su derrota – Y cuando regrese quejándose de que debió descansar más tiempo, tendremos la oportunidad de regodearnos. Tal vez incluso de decir "te lo dije". Oh, sé que amas esos.

La expresión de Natasha y Clint cambia súbitamente, con Natasha mostrando irritación (aunque es evidente que exagera para bromear) y Clint con auto satisfacción llenando su rostro. Laura cambia la conversación.

– ¿Entonces regresarás a tu departamento mañana? Llamaré a la mudanza si quieres mover parte de las cosas que traje de tu departamento aquí mientras estabas en el hospital – Natasha asiente, sonriendo.

– Gracias, pero ya llamé y arreglé todo. No te preocupes.

– Jamás – dice Laura, entrecerrando los ojos –, y no me sorprende ni un poco que ya tengas todo bajo control – Laura se gira hacia Clint –. Está lista.

– Si eso dice, madame – responde Clint, besando a Laura mientras ríe. Natasha siente su pecho encogerse como si estuviera perdiéndose de algo, pero lo ignora. Se ha vuelto un sentimiento recurrente desde que volvió del coma, y no logra encontrar la razón por la cual se siente tan… ¿nostálgica? Tan repentinamente. Es como si hubiese algo en el fondo de su mente que no puede alcanzar, como una puerta cerrada que no puede abrir, incluso con sus habilidades.

Además, su mente regresaba una y otra vez a Bruce, el hombre en el hospital que lucía tan decepcionado cuando ella no pudo recordarlo. Por supuesto, siendo la espía que es, investigó acerca de él el segundo que llegó a casa, pero aun así no puede entender las razones que él tenía para estar ahí. No era un médico, pero tenía un doctorado en física, y estaba más que segura que no lo había conocido en persona, incluso si le asignaron a ella el desastre en Harlem. Y, aunque Bruce Banner trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D., jamás habían cruzado caminos.

Los Barton tampoco parecían hablar mucho de la situación, entonces Natasha tenía sólo sus propios recursos. Esperaba que tal vez mañana, una vez estuviese en su departamento (aunque no es como que haya estado mucho tiempo ahí, pero era algo cercano a casa) las cosas se aclararan un poco.

Si tan sólo pudiese abrir esa puerta…

* * *

Natasha abre la puerta del departamento con la llave en mano y entra, contemplando el lugar que no ha visitado por casi medio año. Se permite unos momentos para asimilarlo todo, antes de que los de la mudanza lleguen. No tiene muchas cosas, entonces esta es la única ocasión que los pocos hombres de la compañía subirán, algo que Natasha agradece en extremo.

– Sólo dejen las cajas donde haya lugar, yo acomodaré luego – los hombres asienten.

– Claro señora Rushman – dice uno de ellos. Una vez que las cajas son entregadas, los hombres se retiran, dejándola sola.

Natasha camina por el departamento, inspeccionando cuidadosamente sus alrededores. Está consciente que Laura y Clint rentaron el departamento, entonces quiere saber si quien sea que se hubiese quedado mientras ella estaba en el hospital hizo algún cambio o tal vez olvidó algo al irse. Natasha disfrutaba saber cada detalle en sus alrededores, algo que es consecuencia de su entrenamiento y que podría brindarle paz sabiendo que está en un espacio seguro y controlado.

Está a medio pasillo cuando escucha algo moverse en el ático. Se sorprende al encontrar las puertas abiertas mientras camina por la corta escalera, y definitivamente no está preparada para lo que le espera ahí.

El ático ahora es un pequeño estudio de ballet privado. El piso está cubierto en suave vinil, y Natasha supone que está preparado para absorber el impacto de ejercicio agresivo. Hay algunas cuantas barras alrededor del estudio a la altura de su cadera y perfectas para ballet. Una pared está completamente cubierta de espejos, que ahora reflejaban la hermosa vista de las ventanas. Había un equipo de sonido preparado, junto con una repisa de CDs llenos de diferentes tipos de música, en su mayoría clásica.

El aliento de Natasha está atrapado en su garganta, y de no ser espía, probablemente no habría escuchado los ligeros pasos que delataban que alguien estaba en la habitación también. Se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, sólo para ver un hombre sonriendo tímidamente y devolviéndole la mirada, con los brazos levantados como si estuviera rindiéndose: Bruce.

– Hola – dice él y ella puede escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz – Lo siento, sólo… quería que tuvieras tu estudio de ballet – dice – Crear mejores recuerdos.

Se pregunta cómo sabe eso, cómo sabía que quería hacer un estudio en el ático cuando ni siquiera le había comentado a Laura, y mucho menos a Clint, porque, conociéndolo, lo volvería su nuevo proyecto y ella no podría prometer no lastimarlo físicamente después de meses de él tratando de redecorarlo. Natasha quería un estudio de ballet para que pudiese tomar control de sus recuerdos de la habitación roja. Volverlos lo que ella quería, para que pudiese transformar las horribles pesadillas en sólo sueños. Porque ella amaba el ballet, incluso cuando era pequeña, antes de que la KGB la criara, y ella no quería que ellos tuviesen eso por más tiempo.

– ¿Cómo subiste aquí? – pregunta ella, después de bastantes momentos de silencio. Bruce se encoge de hombros.

– La llave de repuesto – dice – bajo el extintor – añade con rapidez.

Natasha asiente, aunque la confusión en su rostro no abandona sus rasgos. Sabe que el hombre no es una amenaza, pero no sabe que hacer con el obvio y extenso conocimiento que él tiene sobre su departamento, especialmente cosas que él no podría saber sólo con vivir ahí.

– La última cosa que quiero es hacer esto más incómodo, entonces sólo me iré – dice, dirigiéndose a la puerta –. Adiós, Natasha.

La puerta en su mente de pronto parece ser menos complicada de abrir, pero aún se rehúsa a moverse.

– Espera – dice. Bruce, quien está casi en la puerta, se gira.

– ¿Sí? – y el tono de su voz podría describirse casi como esperanzado, incluso cuando no puede entender qué es lo que espera.

– La llave – dice – Necesito la llave de vuelta – dice, aunque para Bruce parece que sus pensamientos están en otro lugar. Están de regreso en la puerta en su mente, tratando de reabrirla.

– Oh, cierto – Bruce asiente, sacando la llave de su bolsillo y acercándose a ella.

Natasha aún se mantiene mirándolo con precaución, estudiando sus facciones.

– ¿Cómo te conozco? – pregunta en un suspiro, tan suave que él casi no la escucha.

– Tal vez de tus sueños – dice, casi encogiéndose ante el cliché de la frase. Pone su mano con la llave en ella, y Natasha pone su propia mano debajo de la de él, capturando la llave. De pronto, es como si sus manos tuvieran mente propia, como si fuese memoria muscular, y suavemente acaricia la mano de Bruce, golpeándola suavemente al final.

Sus ojos se hacen grandes y la puerta en su mente se abre, revelando meses de recuerdos volviendo todos a la vez.

_Él en su departamento. **"¿Alguna vez escuchaste de los posavasos?"**_

_**"Jesús" "Prefiero Natasha"**. Ella estando muerta. O no muerta. O algo entre ambas cosas._

_El mismo ático antes de ser un estudio de ballet. Ellos, juntos, mirando la más increíble vista que hayan contemplado a través de las ventanas. **"El sol se está ocultando"**_

_Los Bartons. La decisión de cortar el soporte vital. ¿Un cuchillo? Ellos, de pie cerca del coche. **"Creo que me habría gustado ser mamá"**, su secreto. **"Serías buena mamá",** su respuesta._

_Ellos, recostados en su cama, mirándose. Su última noche **"Creo que sé cuál es mi asunto pendiente" "¿Cuál?"** preguntó él. **"Tú"**, contestó, más segura que nada de lo que ha estado segura en la vida._

_**"¡Porque la amo!",** su confesión._

_**"Te adoro",** su adiós._

Natasha parpadea ante las memorias y después mira a Bruce.

– No era un sueño – dice ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante sus manos aún unidas. No es una pregunta, pero Bruce contesta de todas maneras.

– No – dice él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, la esperanza en sus ojos.

Entonces, todo cae en su lugar. Todo cobra sentido y ella lo recuerda, recuerda todo, y las emociones llegan a ella, inundándola, y ella jala su mano y lo besa, dejando todo en es beso, cada sentimiento que está sintiendo, cada memoria, cada segundo. Ella lo ama y, mientras sus manos rodean su cintura y las suyas se enredan en su cabello, mientras puede sentir esa pequeña sonrisa que llega a sus labios cuando se besan y tan bien como ella sabe que él está tratando de mantener sus latidos bajo control, ella sabe que él la ama también.

Se separan cuando ambos necesitan respirar, pero ninguno desvía la vista del otro. La mano de Bruce descansa gentilmente en su mejilla.

– Bruce… – su voz es suave y ella no puede creer todo lo que ha pasado, el absurdo camino que la vida les dio. Bruce asiente, su sonrisa cada vez volviéndose más grande.

– Soy yo, Natasha. Soy yo – dice, y ella le sonríe de regreso, besándolo nuevamente, con sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

Se salvaron mutuamente.

Y obtuvieron demasiado a cambio

* * *

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a los que han leído y han llegado hasta aquí, y agradezco también a NeverMessWithTeddyBears por dejarme traducir su hermoso fic.


End file.
